


Vortex

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шел дождь и два студента: один в пальто, другой — энергетический вампир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vortex

**Author's Note:**

> Вортекс - завихрение/круговорот, термин используется для описания водных/воздушных/энергетических потоков.
> 
> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Автор - [Тэмпл](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2898529)

Когда Эрик переводится в новый университет, он многого ожидает. Во-первых, Принстон славится своими образовательными программами, и, в самом деле, когда тебе предлагают провести четвертый год обучения в _таком_ месте, остается только не падать в обморок от счастья. Не то чтобы Эрик склонен к падениям в обмороки.

Во-вторых, кампус огромен, полон бурлящей веселой жизни первых учебных дней и доверху набит студентами, которые шумят, болтают, носятся туда-сюда, вовсю готовясь к предстоящей ярмарке клубов и тому подобной белиберде, и море живой энергии вибрирует в воздухе, покалывая кончики Эриковых пальцев.

В-третьих... В-третьих, с неба шпарит еще по-летнему яркое солнце, впереди ждет интереснейший год, и Эрик не считает себя оптимистом, но, черт возьми, иногда жизнь прекрасна.

В общем, Эрик ожидает многого, однако отнюдь не того, что его раскроют.

***

Эрик вываливается из лектория на прогретый воздух и, лавируя меж галдящих однокурсников, спускается к обширной лужайке. Перерыв длится сорок минут, есть время выдохнуть и спокойно посидеть, ни на что не отвлекаясь. И поесть.

Свалив рюкзаки в кучу, некоторые из четверокурсников присоединяются к играющим в мяч первакам, остальные устраиваются в тени деревьев по периметру прямоугольной лужайки и извлекают кто книги, кто контейнеры с едой.

Многие усаживаются плотными компаниями и продолжают увлеченно обсуждать что-то, о чем, видимо, вспомнили еще на лекции, но Эрик не присоединяется ни к одной из групп, выбирая себе место под чахнущим вязом: его обветренные ветви не дают много тени и потому не привлекают других студентов. За три с небольшим года за одной партой учащиеся успели узнать друг друга и сплотиться, и аутсайдеру из другого университета не так просто пробиться в уже сложившиеся компании, но Эрик к этому особо и не стремится. Успеет, если захочет, еще даже не середина сентября. К тому же, они бы мешали.

Вполглаза наблюдая за волейболистами-любителями, Эрик устраивается под вязом. Он достает из рюкзака еду и, размотав пищевую пленку, откусывает от сэндвича с мясом, салатом и томатным соусом.

Картон, пенопласт, резаная бумага. _Гадость._

Эрик заставляет себя тщательно разжевать и проглотить безвкусную дрянь. Нейтральное настроение стремительно ухудшается, как всегда бывает в случаях, когда тело настойчиво напоминает ему о своих вкусовых пристрастиях.

Эрик со вздохом убирает едва начатый сэндвич обратно в рюкзак и откидывается назад, опираясь спиной о сухую кору вяза. Дерево тихо гудит за, над и под ним, соки медленно ползут от тонких корней к ломким веточкам и обратно. Эрик мысленно отмахивается от вяза и осматривается, по-новому глядя на окружающих его студентов.

Едва заметное, давно привычное напряжение воли — и весь мир как будто совсем чуть-чуть темнеет, а тела людей, наоборот, так же ненавязчиво загораются золотистым.

Наверное, это можно назвать аурой. На что еще может быть похоже такое мерцание, свечение, окутывающее человека и следующее за ним невесомым шлейфом, расплывающимся в воздухе? Одни люди светятся немного ярче, другие — тусклее, но у каждого есть этот шлейф, облако невидимой обычному глазу пыли, у каждого пыль собирается в плотный жгут, текущий по позвоночнику…

…И каждым можно утолить голод.

Эрик расслабляется, вплавляясь спиной в изъеденную дождями и ветрами кору и прикрывает глаза. Ему не нужно _смотреть,_ чтобы _видеть._

Совсем рядом с ним, буквально под соседним деревом, расположились три девушки, возбужденно спорящие о чем-то — кажется, о литературе. Эрик мысленно рассматривает золотистые силуэты и, выбрав один, окутывает его собственной… аурой, собственной энергией: острой, темной, ищущей. Во «внешнем» мире погруженная в спор девушка даже не запинается, ничего не заметив и не почувствовав неожиданный контакт, в то время как во «внутреннем» Эрик наблюдает, как ее золотое тонирует его черное, перетекает из одного облака в другое.

Тело наполняет чувство приятного насыщения; попытка съесть тот злосчастный сэндвич кажется теперь смехотворной. Кому нужны хлеб и мясо, когда есть _это,_ чистая, незамутненная энергия…

Не совсем незамутненная, впрочем. Вместе с ней в Эрика вливается взбудораженный восторг девушки, рьяно отстаивающей свою позицию по поводу роли — кого? Какого-то француза? На «б»… Бенаквисты, кажется, — в истории мировой литературы. Эрику в целом параллельно, что этот француз написал и стоит ли хоть чего-нибудь, но на минуту или две, пока чужая энергия, чужая сила усваивается, смешивается с его кровотоком, Эрику почти всерьез кажется, что «Сага» поистине гениальна и каждый, кто считает иначе, — надутый сноб.

Вскоре это ощущение проходит, и Эрик выбирает следующего — _донора,_ пожалуй. Как еще назвать людей, делящихся своим с теми, кому не хватает? Теперь это один из волейболистов, яркое пятно, пышущее здоровьем. Он немного дальше, чем те три девушки, и находится в постоянном движении, но Эрик натренирован, ему не трудно отпить и здесь.

Он глубоко вздыхает, чувствуя, как расправляются легкие, как кровь быстрее бежит по сосудам. Древесные соки за спиной пульсируют в такт его собственному сердцу, мир становится чуть контрастнее, чуть живее.

Эрик проглатывает чужой азарт, смешанный с неприятным запахом пота, и растворяет его в своей крови. Третий донор — еще один парень, его сокурсник Эван, растянувшийся на траве с рюкзаком под головой. Забирать энергию у друзей и родственников — моветон, но Эван ему не друг, а только знакомый, с которым они пересекаются на лекциях и паре семинаров, и Эрик без зазрения совести «присасывается» к его облаку.

Голова тяжелеет от чужой сонливости, но ладони Эрика сыто нагреваются, и он удовлетворенно сжимает и разжимает кулаки.

Еще один, и хватит. И он наелся.

Плотнее закрыв глаза, Эрик мысленно ощупывает пространство лужайки, распахнутое под куполом безоблачного неба. На десерт стоит найти кого-нибудь особенно яркого…

 _Вот это да._ От удивления Эрик поднимает веки.

На противоположном краю лужайки над чем-то заливисто ржет группа студентов. Одни катаются по траве, обхватив животы, другие еще пытаются удержаться в сидячем положении, а в центре компании сияет — и метафорически, и _внутренне_ — парень, поднявшийся на колени и все еще изображающий что-то руками, вызывая у друзей новые взрывы хохота.

Эрик сосредотачивается — сейчас ему для этого не нужно даже закрывать глаза, в четвертый раз все происходит само собой, — и выпускает в сторону компании лучи своей энергии, пружинящие как металлическая проволока. Под раскидистым деревом галдит почти десяток студентов, но Эрик тянется меж ними, выискивая только одного, самого яркого…

Черное касается золотого, начинает впитывать покалывающее мерцание, и тут происходит нечто невообразимое.

Ауры людей доверчивы и безвольны, знай себе тяни из них силу, но эта практически _отшатывается_ от ищущего прикосновения Эрика, избегая контакта. Эрик резко втягивает свою энергию обратно в тело, выныривает и напарывается на удивленный взгляд.

Парень всматривается в его лицо. Он по инерции продолжает жестикулировать и смеяться, но движения теряют свою точность: все внимание переключено на Эрика, сосредоточено на его лице, и между ними, наверное, сотня метров — это широкая лужайка, — но они как будто находятся совсем близко друг к другу.

Парень слегка наклоняет голову и с недоумением улыбается, а потом — потом Эрик перестает понимать, что происходит, потому что он не видит ничего _такого,_ чужая аура мерцает так же ровно, но что-то как будто тянется к нему через лужайку, касается его вопросительно.

Наступает Эрикова очередь с удивлением отпрянуть — он даже не осознает, что именно делает, но подчиняется импульсу _убраться-закрыться-отгородиться_ — и все это настолько _странно_ и внезапно, что Эрик всерьез обдумывает опции борьбы или бегства прямо здесь и сию секунду. Но тут парня хлопают по плечу, он оглядывается, зрительный контакт прерывается; Эрик быстро поднимается на ноги и, схватив рюкзак за лямку, широким шагом направляется к одной из очерчивающих лужайку аллей. Перерыв скоро закончится, а ему еще нужно добраться до лабораторий.

Разумеется, это единственная причина уйти оттуда, и он совершенно точно не убегает.

***

Первокурсница-филолог Мэрил Эллери проигрывает в споре о французской литературе, устав приводить аргументы и уступив подругам.

Когда четверокурсник-химик Макс Церрен после перерыва поднимается по лестнице к аудитории, его нога соскальзывает с каменной ступеньки, и Макс чуть не расшибает лоб о перила. Зазевался, с кем не бывает.

Эван Маслпи, главный балагур группы ЭИ-4, неожиданно для всех забивает на вечеринку у финансистов и заваливается спать. Вроде бы и успел днем подремать, а все равно как-то сонливо.

***

Несколько дней Эрик проводит в настороженном ожидании. Парня с лужайки он больше не видит, но чувствует, что история в лучшем случае еще не закончилась, а в худшем — только начинается.

Что это вообще было? Кто он такой? Что он сделал и _как_? Вряд ли он манипулировал энергией, по крайней мере, совсем не так, как Эрик; за всю свою жизнь он ни разу не натыкался на себе подобных, но тем не менее наверняка узнал бы: как минимум, по отсутствию золотого свечения...

Проходит восемь или девять дней, наступают очередные выходные. Ранним субботним утром Эрик лениво бежит по стадиону, выпуская пар изо рта. Роса еще не замерзает на траве, но сезон сменяется быстро, где-нибудь через неделю по утрам на земле уже будет лежать иней. Это хорошо. Зимой Эрик всегда чувствует себя лучше.

В его сосудах плещется мерцающая энергия, вытянутая вчера из пары второкурсников-философов, с важным видом обсуждавших Канта и Камю. Желание сыпать навороченными терминами прошло в первые пять минут, но Эрик все равно списывает свое созерцательное настроение на чужие эмоции, взятые взаймы у нормальных людей.

Над кампусом встает лиловое солнце, над землей плывет жидкий туман, укрывающий учебные здания и растекающийся по гигантскому полю для гольфа; расположенной за ним общаги и вовсе не видно.

Эрику мерещится, что кто-то наблюдает за ним, укрытый дымкой тумана, но, сколько бы Эрик ни оборачивался и ни «гасил» мир, выискивая ауры, ему не удается никого заметить. Окружающие его площадки пусты.

После пробежки Эрик возвращается в свою комнату, наскоро принимает душ и переодевается, заливает в себя кружку кофе (после вчерашнего «обеда» ему многого не надо) и, захватив рюкзак, снова выходит наружу. Технически, суббота не является учебным днем, но доктор Монро предложила перенести спецкурс по спектроскопии с вечера четверга на выходной, чтобы лаборатории были свободны и никто не мешал. При этом она так искрила неприкрытым энтузиазмом, что даже у самых ленивых студентов не хватило наглости возразить.

Эрик выходит из здания физхимии три часа спустя. Спецкурс превзошел все его ожидания, и Эрик явно не один такой, потому что немного смущенное предложение Монро встретиться еще раз завтра и проверить суточные результаты было встречено шумным и единодушным одобрением.

Он настолько поглощен перевариванием полученной информации и построением гипотез по поводу завтрашних тестов, что замечает присутствие постороннего, только когда тот уже касается его мыслью, нечто вроде ментального эквивалента взмаха рукой.

Эрик вскидывается, озирается в поисках пришельца: да, это тот самый парень, и он стоит под кряжистым дубом недалеко от корпуса, сунув руки в карманы и улыбаясь одновременно смущенно и вызывающе. Эрик меняет направление движения, прорезая себе путь сквозь жидкий поток однокурсников и лишь чудом ни в кого не врезаясь.

— Как ты узнал, где меня найти? — выстреливает он еще на подходе. — Следил за мной? С помощью этих твоих... фокусов?

В чем бы они ни заключались.

Парень качает головой и разводит руками:

— Все гораздо проще. Ты направлялся в физические лаборатории; я проверил, в это время там занимаются только механики первого курса и электронщики третьего и четвертого. Ты не с первого, а на третьем я всех знаю, сам оттуда. Стало быть, электроинженер с четвертого. Дальше было еще легче, из расписания никто тайны не делает. Про перенос спецкурса по спектроскопии там еще, конечно, не написано, но у меня есть свой человек.

«Какой еще свой человек?» — хочет возмутиться Эрик, но цепляется мыслью за нечто более интересное. Лаборатории физхимии отделения инженерии расположены на самом краю кампуса, далеко от центральной площадки, где они виделись впервые.

— Как ты узнал, что я шел к лабораториям? — спрашивает он, сощурившись.

Парень с улыбкой пожимает плечами:

— Ну да, с помощью «этих моих фокусов». Что-то вроде того.

У Эрика начинает шуметь в ушах. Впервые, _впервые в жизни_ он встретил того, кто тоже отличается от остальных. Кто видит, знает и может больше, чем другие, кто _похож_ на него: пусть и не в буквальном смысле, ведь Эрик видел его ауру, она золотая, а не черная, но парень достаточно силен, чтобы осознавать происходящее, реагировать и даже противостоять. Эрику ничего не стоило тогда надавить и все же дотянуться до чужой ауры, попытки избежать контакта не смогли бы спасти ее, но сам факт...

— Ты тоже управляешь энергией? Как ты это делаешь? — выпаливает Эрик и тут же жалеет о своей поспешности, видя, как загораются глаза парня на слове «тоже».

— Ах, так вот что ты умеешь... — вполголоса произносит тот. — Очень интересно.

Эрик негромко рычит с досады. Глупо прокололся.

— Что ты можешь делать? _Кто_ ты? — напирает он.

Эрик почти неосознанно делает резкий энергетический выпад, атакуя неизвестность, но парень уклоняется: и физически делает полшага назад, и ускользает от жадных щупалец.

— Эй, тише! — он поднимает ладони и снова приближается, бесстрашный идиот. — Давай, что ли, хоть познакомимся нормально? Чарльз, телепат, — он протягивает руку.

Эрик смотрит на него застывшим взглядом.

— Повтори?

Чарльз смеется и трет шею левой ладонью: правая все еще поднята для рукопожатия.

— Н-да, не очень «нормально» получилось. Не совсем телепат. Но я, м-м, на пути становления.

Он выжидающе поднимает брови, но Эрик игнорирует протянутую руку, никак не в силах определиться, чего в нем больше: опасения перед названной способностью (телепатия? серьезно? как в детских мультиках или второсортных научнофантастических книгах?) или желания поближе узнать обладателя этой способности.

Последнее совсем немного перевешивает.

— Я Эрик. Пройдемся? — предлагает он, кивая в сторону небольшого парка.

***

Как-то так получается, что Эрик первый говорит о себе. Часть него ужасно этим возмущена, но недовольство успешно заглушается чуть ли не восторгом от возможности наконец _рассказать кому-то_ и встретить не недоумение и недоверие, а открытый внимательный интерес и серьезное отношение к происходящему.

— А что ты чувствуешь, когда... перевариваешь чужую энергию? — слегка нахмурившись, задает очередной вопрос Чарльз.

Эрик молчит, подбирая слова и думая, с чем это можно было бы сравнить.

— Как будто мне влили не ту группу крови, — наконец говорит он. — Неприятное ощущение, но, когда удается все это усвоить, становится хорошо. Сыто. До тех пор, пока снова не проголодаюсь, тогда опять плохеет.

— То есть, это своего рода зависимость? — Чарльз опять хмурится, но Эрик не понимает, что именно его беспокоит.

— Встречный вопрос: ты зависишь от еды? — бросает он.

— Ну да, в каком-то смысле, — Чарльз пожимает плечами. — Но обычным людям хватает обычной же еды, они не питаются другими...

В его голосе слышна вопросительная интонация, и до Эрика вдруг доходит:

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — это не наезд, а констатация факта. — Представь себе, что в каждом человеке есть... своего рода стержень. В тебе, в том парне, в той девушке, — он кивает в сторону гуляющих студентов, — в каждом. И этот стержень, он как бы... весь твой запас, весь твой ресурс, твоя мотивация что-либо делать, твои эмоции и то, что заставляет переставлять ноги, когда ты устал и добираешься до дома. Понимаешь?

— Что-то вроде жизненной силы?

— Можно назвать это так, — Эрик согласно наклоняет голову.

— Тогда понимаю, — Чарльз сует руки в карманы брюк.

— Хорошо. А теперь представь себе... — Эрик хмурится. — Представь себе ребенка лет семи. У него есть родители, он учится в начальной школе и ни черта не знает о жизни — словом, самый обычный ребенок, — он смотрит на Чарльза, и тот кивает, показывая, что слушает. — А потом, однажды вечером, отец забирает его с дополнительных занятий. Он всегда так делает, потому что ни он сам, ни его жена не хотят, чтобы сын ходил один по темноте: район не самый благополучный, — Эрик замолкает на несколько секунд.

Солнце уже прогрело землю и воздух; тепло и свет кажутся слишком неуместными и жизнерадостными для поднятой темы.

— Четверо в переулке, неудачная попытка ограбления, — Эрик вдыхает и заканчивает фразу так же быстро, как все произошло тем вечером, — до прибытия медиков ребенок сидит на асфальте рядом с упавшим на спину отцом и стеклянным взглядом смотрит, как лужа крови расползается все шире.

Солнце не гаснет, ядерная зима не наступает, и это так _не соответствует_ общему настроению.

— Эрик, мне очень жаль, — негромко произносит Чарльз.

— Это было давно, — он смотрит в сторону.

Они слишком мало друг друга знают, чтобы вот так вываливать истории своих семей, но Чарльз сам напросился.

— И речь не столько об этом, сколько о том, — продолжает Эрик, — что после происшествия ребенок меняется. Ни с кем не общается, не делает ничего сверх своей обычной рутины, ничего не хочет.

Он молчит до тех пор, пока не ощущает на себе взгляд Чарльза.

— Как будто у него вырвали тот самый стержень.

Около минуты они идут молча, под ногами шуршит гравий.

— Обычные люди могут подпитывать свой стержень, свою — дурацкое слово, но — ауру. Их энергия восстанавливается с помощью еды, сна, развлечений, они накапливают ее, чтобы потом тратить на свою жизнедеятельность. У меня же нечего копить, нечего подпитывать.

— Ты говорил, что у тебя все же есть какая-то аура?..

— Неудачная попытка упростить терминологию, — отмахивается Эрик. — Нет у меня ауры. Только что-то черное, выходящее между лопаток. Щупальца, если угодно. И ими я могу жалить, забирать энергию у доноров.

— Как ты их назвал? — удивляется Чарльз.

— Щупальца? Тентакли, протуберанцы, ложноножки, псевдоподии — как хочешь, так и называй, одинаково глупые названия. Привет, я Слендермен.

— Нет, я не об этом, я о «донорах».

— Тебя что-то не устраивает? — Эрик не огрызается, но по тону заметно, что еще как может.

— Да нет, просто... Доноры — это те, кто помогает добровольно. Твое описание делает их больше похожими на жертв.

— Вот только осуждать меня не смей, — Эрик сводит брови. — Ты не знаешь, как это выглядит изнутри.

Ему не совестно и не стыдно за то, как он живет. Да, паршиво, очень паршиво вот так зависеть от других. Но от стержня осталась незатянувшаяся дыра, которую ни заполнить, ни зашить, а выживать как-то надо. Хищника не судят за то, что он охотится.

— Прости. Я правда поспешно сужу, ты не первый, кого это огорчает, — извиняется Чарльз. — Нда, теперь понятно, почему я иногда так устаю ни с того ни с сего... — шутит он.

— В каком смысле? — удивляется Эрик.

— В том, что моя энергия переходит кому-то еще. Ты же наверняка не один? — произносит Чарльз так, как будто это нечто само собой разумеющееся.

Эрик машинально окидывает взглядом полупустой парк.

— Я никогда не встречал себе подобных.

— То есть? — Чарльз поднимает брови. — Извини мою бестактность, но я уверен, что ты не первый с травмой... подобной силы.

— Говорю же, не знаю я ни о ком, — отрезает Эрик. — Как только встречу кого-нибудь, обязательно поставлю тебя в известность.

Перед его глазами проносятся воспоминания о бесчисленных толпах людей, которых он видел в течение жизни: марево, переливающееся всеми возможными оттенками — но всегда золотое. Ни единого черного пятна.

— Не знаю, радует меня твое обещание или нет, — негромко смеется Чарльз. — Что ж, теперь понятно.

— Что понятно? — Эрик поворачивает к нему голову.

— Понятно, почему электроинженерия. Твой профильный диплом, да?

— Да, дополнительный по плазме. Так что понятно?

— По плазме? Поразительно. Это ведь должно быть как-то похоже на то, что ты видишь, да?

Удивительно, но Эрик никогда раньше не задавался этим вопросом. Просто у него всегда был технический склад ума, вот и выбрал инженерию. С другой стороны, ощущение чужой энергии, разливающейся по телу, ее токи и колебания действительно похожи на электричество. Да и плазма, ее структура, текучесть... Странно, что он до сих пор не задумывался об этом.

— Не так уж и странно, по-моему. Ты же б _о_ льшую часть своей жизни так существовал... Ой, — Чарльз запинается и мгновенно краснеет. — Ты этого не говорил.

В последней фразе почти не слышно вопроса, такое явно происходит не впервые. Эрик застывает, внимательно рассматривая Чарльза, отчего тот краснеет еще сильнее.

— И правда телепат, — задумчиво произносит Эрик.

Чарльз настораживается: ждет его реакции.

— Кажется, теперь твоя очередь мне рассказывать, — как можно более нейтральным тоном предлагает Эрик: мало ли какие у него заморочки, мало ли в какой момент он может вдруг испугаться и решить все-таки не ввязываться, не раскрывать свою тайну, не водиться с таким, как Эрик. В конце концов, кампус большой, среди нескольких тысяч студентов легко затеряться.

— Да, конечно, — соглашается Чарльз; цвет его лица постепенно возвращается к нормальному. — Надо подумать, с чего начать, я как-то никогда...

— Чарльз, — вдруг раздается сбоку от них.

Он смотрит в сторону и мгновенно расцветает радостной улыбкой:

— Рейвен! Здравствуй, моя дорогая. Я думал, ты еще с утра собиралась в библиотеку?

Они останавливаются, и Чарльз тепло обнимает светловолосую девушку. Эрик раздраженно смотрит на нее, задаваясь неуместным вопросом, не подружка ли это. Вернее, вопрос-то вполне уместный, только вот раздражение не в кассу.

— Рейвен, это Эрик, он с четвертого, изучает электроинженерию и свойства плазмы, — сияя, выпаливает Чарльз никому не нужный ворох информации.

Хорошо хоть про самое главное хватило ума умолчать.

— А это Рейвен, моя сестра. Она на втором, занимается...

— Чарльз, ему неинтересно, — негромко, но твердо обрывает его девушка.

Тот виновато улыбается Эрику, как бы извиняясь за сестру, после чего снова смотрит на нее.

— Так вот. Библиотека?

— Тоска, — Рейвен закатывает глаза.

Эрик никак не может понять, что с ней не так. Нет, она вполне производит впечатление затюканного учебой и совершенно в ней не заинтересованного студента, но это не все. Что еще?

— Ну что мне с тобой делать, — вздыхает Чарльз и смотрит на Эрика. — Извини, мы сможем продолжить разговор позже? Завтра? Рейвен, реферат уже во вторник сдавать, может, вместе сейчас в библиотеку сходим? Я тебе помогу.

— Веселье, — все тем же тоном произносит Рейвен и без лишних слов устремляется к выходу из парка.

— Извини еще раз, — вздыхает Чарльз, повернувшись к Эрику. — Ты завтра свободен?

Эрик качает головой:

— Нет, снова лабы. С десяти и как пойдет, но часа три, наверное, проторчим там. Хотя можем и раньше закончить.

— Ну вот, а у меня с половины второго спецкурс, — огорчается Чарльз; судя по всему, Монро не единственная, кто любит переносить занятия на выходные. — В принципе... Попробуем в промежутке встретиться? Моя история будет, пожалуй, короче твоей, получаса точно хватит.

— Хорошо. Где?

— Там же, у инженерного корпуса?

Эрик кивает и смотрит в сторону силуэта Рейвен, уже почти скрывшегося за изгибом аллеи:

— Кажется, тебе пора догонять.

Чарльз бросает взгляд через плечо:

— Точно. Да. До встречи!

Подождав немного, Эрик разворачивается и тоже уходит из парка. Завтрашний день обещает быть интересным.

***

Снова это отвратительное, душащее место. Она не знает, как переживет этот год. И в прошлом году не знала, но теперь только хуже.

Они уже снова вышли на нее, будто только и ждали ее возвращения после лета. Да и летом… словно на горизонте всегда висело это напоминание. «Ты наша. Тебе от нас не уйти».

Она уже перестала гадать, как же так получилось. С тех пор прошло уже много времени.

Если бы она могла с ним поговорить… Но он не слышит. Он никогда ее не слышит.

***

В воскресенье их отпускают без четверти час; Эрик выходит из корпуса вместе с двумя дюжинами собратьев-инженеров и сразу же замечает стоящего под тем же деревом Чарльза. Тот, просияв, отталкивается плечом от ствола и делает несколько шагов навстречу.

— Давно ждешь? — еще на подходе спрашивает Эрик и смотрит на часы.

Чарльз пришел _заранее._

— Нет, не очень, — отвечает он, не прекращая широко улыбаться. — Привет!

— Привет, — машинально произносит Эрик и только теперь понимает, насколько, на самом деле, ему слабо верилось в то, что повторная встреча все же состоится.

Зря опасался, судя по всему.

— Пойдем? — предлагает Чарльз. — Извини, начало передвинули на четверть второго, нужно идти не слишком прогулочным шагом.

— Если ты хочешь, мы можем поговорить позже, — Эрик слегка хмурится, когда они выдвигаются к нужному корпусу. Комкать беседу не имеет смысла.

— Нет, не стоит. Я тебе еще вчера сказал, что моя история недлинная. Давай срежем здесь, это сэкономит немного времени.

— По чему спецкурс-то?

— Популяции, — вздыхает Чарльз. — Человеческие популяции, их динамика и векторы развития.

— Это что, _социология?_ — Эрик неверяще поднимает брови. — Ты не производишь впечатления... социолога.

— А какое впечатление я произвожу?

— Историка, может быть? — Эрик окидывает взглядом внешний вид Чарльза. — Археолога. Астронома, хотя нет, вряд ли.

— Мимо, мимо и мимо, — Чарльз с улыбкой мотает головой.

— Профильный диплом?

— Нет, дополнительный вместе с антропологией (видишь, тоже на «а»), основной — это молекулярная биология и генетика, — объясняет Чарльз и смотрит на Эрика. — Так лучше? Нет, ты все еще чем-то недоволен.

— Это же _социология,_ — презрительно морщится Эрик.

— Друг мой, ты судишь чуть ли не быстрее меня, — смеется Чарльз. — Во-первых, человеческая раса в целом и общество в частности — это очень интересно и, да, многое расставляет на свои места. Во-вторых, отлично идет как дополнение к генетике, особенно антропологическая часть. А в-третьих, если бы ты знал, как ведет профессор Грей, то бросил бы свою плазму и помчался на социологию.

— Сомневаюсь, — фыркает Эрик, но делает это не слишком резко, запомнив слова о вынесении суждений. — Ладно, выбор дополнительного диплома я, пожалуй, могу теоретически понять, но основной? Почему генетика?

Чарльз смотрит на него с плохо скрываемым удивлением:

— И она тоже вызывает у тебя вопросы? По-моему, это достаточно очевидно: я, мм, избираю научный подход и считаю, что моя способность связана с генетикой. Какая-нибудь мутация, может быть, или еще что-то такое, я не стану сейчас читать тебе лекцию. Ну и вообще, мне всегда была интересна молекулярка, почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным?

Видно, как ему хочется все-таки прочитать эту лекцию, но у них действительно не так много времени.

— Вот мы, однако, и подошли к самому интересному, — усмехается Эрик.

Чарльз улыбается в ответ и молчит минуту-другую, собираясь с мыслями.

— Ты вчера спрашивал, что я могу делать, — начинает он. — Вряд ли я сумею внятно ответить тебе на этот вопрос, потому что _сознательно_ я не могу делать почти ничего.

Он притормаживает, но Эрику пока нечего говорить, нечего вставлять между фразами.

— Я слышу чужие мысли, — тихо произносит Чарльз.

Его тон звучит немного удивленно, как будто он сам не до конца верит в то, что только что сказал. Или просто недостаточно часто говорит эти слова.

— Я даже не уверен, что знаю, почему именно это началось... В моей семье, мм, не происходило ничего _такого,_ — продолжает Чарльз, бросив взгляд в сторону Эрика. — Я всегда был достаточно здоровым ребенком, но однажды летом — мне тогда было девять, мы проводили каникулы дома, под Нью-Йорком, — у меня начались _жесточайшие_ мигрени. У тебя бывают мигрени?

Эрик качает головой.

— Хорошо, — с облегчением улыбается Чарльз. — Потому что это ад, поверь мне, — он вздыхает. — Приступы случались по три-четыре раза за неделю в течение трех месяцев, длились от пары часов до суток.

Эрик воображает себе бледного девятилетнего мальчика, который все лето прикован к постели добела раскаленной болью, штырем вонзенной в череп, и содрогается.

— Возможно, ты считаешь, что тебе повезло больше, чем мне, но я не был бы так в этом уверен, — говорит он.

— Давай не будем сравнивать? — негромко предлагает Чарльз.

Эрик согласно кивает.

— Никто не знал, что послужило причиной их возникновения, но к осени они сами собой исчезли и больше так массово не возвращались. А потом я начал _слышать._ Те мысли, которые, знаешь, прямо на поверхности лежат. Когда кто-нибудь думает конкретными, отчетливыми словами.

Эрик вспоминает, как Чарльз вчера поймал его мысль.

— И часто это с тобой случается?

— Поначалу было редко. Раз в месяц, раз в два месяца. Со временем участилось, сейчас ловлю по несколько в день.

— Так мало? — не может не удивиться Эрик. — Столько лет с тех пор прошло, разве способность не должна была сильнее развиться за такой срок?

Его собственная окрепла так быстро, что он уже и не помнит то время, когда не мог откусить от чьей-нибудь ауры.

— ...Я ничего не делал, — сознается Чарльз. — Ничего не делал для того, чтобы развивать ее.

— Но почему? — чуть ли не возмущается Эрик. — Тебе даны такие сила и потенциал, а ты на протяжении _лет_ спускал их в трубу?

— Ну а сам подумай, что мне было делать? — Чарльз разводит руками. — Сейчас я слишком слаб, чтобы воздействовать на тех, кто не ожидает услышать меня в своей голове. Люди должны _ожидать_ меня, понимаешь? Чувствительность их разума повышается, и тогда происходит контакт. Наверное. Это теория.

— То есть, ты ни с кем не проверял эту теорию? Никому не рассказывал о том, что можешь?

— А ты? — Чарльз на несколько секунд прикрывает глаза: ответ озвучивать не нужно. — Я рассказал Рейвен, когда мне было одиннадцать...

— И?

— И она заставила меня поклясться, что я _никогда, ни за что, ни в каком виде и ни при каких обстоятельствах_ не стану применять к ней телепатию, — Чарльз смотрит на барельефы на здании архитектурного отделения, мимо которого они сейчас проходят. — Больше я никому не решился говорить. Когда самый близкий человек принимает тебя в штыки, это как-то отбивает охоту пытаться дальше.

В Эрике волной поднимается смесь возмущения и гнева: он злится на дуру-Рейвен, на Чарльзово окружение, которому нельзя было довериться, на то, что Чарльзу пришлось полтора десятка лет жить вот таким: купированным, стреноженным, с зашитым ртом.

— Это ужасно, — наконец говорит Эрик.

Он даже не пытается представить себе, что делал бы, если бы не мог питаться чужой энергией. Скорее всего, его бы уже много лет как не было в живых.

— Не очень, — Чарльз задумчиво пожимает плечами. — Просто привыкаешь со временем, что еще и вот так можешь. Надо только научиться внимательно следить за происходящим и не реагировать на невысказанные мысли.

«Много же ты, должно быть, наслушался», — думает Эрик.

— Достаточно, — Чарльз поворачивает к нему голову. — Вот сейчас это было нарочно, но ты и так уже все знаешь.

— А если бы кто-нибудь согласился быть твоим подопытным кроликом? — вдруг вырывается у Эрика.

Чарльз скептически кривится:

— Сомневаюсь. Почему-то мне кажется, что людей в целом не очень прельщает идея, что кто-то может читать их мысли, пусть и чисто гипотетически. Впрочем, мы пришли.

Они поворачивают за лекторий Клио и выходят к Полу, зданию поменьше. В раскрытые двери уже маленькими группками затекают пришедшие на спецкурс студенты.

— Черт, вон идет профессор Грей, нужно зайти до нее, мне пора, — взволнованно произносит Чарльз.

Эрик следит за направлением его взгляда и выхватывает среди студентов молодую женщину с огненно-рыжими волосами. Третьекурсники тоже ее заметили и ускоряются, торопясь попасть в лекторий до преподавателя.

— Встретимся на неделе? — поворачивается к нему Чарльз.

— Как? Мы не обменялись телефонами, — вдруг доходит до Эрика.

— Блин, точно! Давай тогда завтра? На большом перерыве? — он уже комично пританцовывает на месте, бросая взгляды через плечо.

— На площадке перед Брауном? — уточняет Эрик, называя то же место, где они впервые друг друга увидели.

— Да, там. Пока!

Чарльз разворачивается и практически бежит к дверям, у самого входа поспешно здороваясь с суровой преподавательницей. Эрик с усмешкой качает головой.

Стоит подготовиться к завтрашнему семинару по математике, и поэтому Эрик отправляется общежитие. Когда он проходит мимо Маккартера и Берлинда, университетских театров, то на секунду испытывает странное чувство, но оно исчезает прежде, чем он может как-то его опознать.

***

Идут дни, широкой дождливой рекой разливается октябрь. Эрик и Чарльз встречаются чуть ли не каждый день, а так как оба живут в общаге, им не приходится прерываться даже на выходные. Эрика определили в Новый корпус, поэтому он живет один в небольшой комнате, а Чарльз все три года учебы провел в Старом, деля комнату с — внезапно — Хэнком, сокурсником Эрика, долговязым очкастым парнем, гнусаво разговаривающим и вечно не знающим, куда себя деть в присутствии посторонних. («Так вот кто слил тебе мое расписание?» «Не обижай его, он классный». «Не могу ничего обещать».)

Они болтаются туда-сюда по обширной территории кампуса в рамках «обзорных экскурсий от принстонского старожила», по вечерам выбираются в город, чтобы прошвырнуться по новым местам и зарулить в какой-нибудь бар, а когда погода не располагает к прогулкам и бары забиты все теми же надоевшими студентами, они заваливаются в чью-нибудь комнату (обычно в Эрикову, чтобы не было риска внезапного появления Хэнка или кого угодно из многочисленных приятелей Чарльза) и бесконечно, бесконечно, _бесконечно_ разговаривают.

О способностях, естественно: строят гипотезы, делятся случаями из жизни, описывают ощущения. Временами ударяются в философию и до умопомрачения обсуждают вечные темы типа нелинейности времени или количества пространственных и временных измерений, а на следующий день уже и не вспоминают о прошлых беседах, переходя вместо этого на совсем бытовые темы. Это логично, ведь их жизни состоят не только из каких-то «магических» способностей: никто не отменяет ту же учебу, например. Или семью.

Сначала Эрик и Чарльз обсуждают немногих совпадающих преподов (преимущественно химиков) и жалуются друг другу на несовпадающих, потом нить беседы соскальзывает в сторону однокурсников, оттуда — к тому, как вообще занесло в Принстон.

Эрик победил в конкурсе на получение стипендии («Это была моя единственная возможность попасть в университет; откуда бы мы взяли шестьдесят тысяч?») и три года проучился в Массачусетском технологическом институте, прежде чем перевестись сюда: в том числе, в погоне за тем самым новомодным курсом по плазме. Чарльз в ответ признался, что и он, и Рейвен оплатили учебу («Наверное, я прошел бы конкурс, но мы все равно можем себе это позволить, почему бы тогда не оставить стипендию кому-то другому?»); Рейвен не особенно хотела ехать в Принстон, но летом после первого курса Чарльз провел с ней несколько воспитательных бесед и очень обрадовался, когда та все-таки приехала в университет на следующий год после него.

— Что с ней, кстати? Она не выглядит особенно счастливой, — спрашивает Эрик, вспоминая несколько недлинных случайных встреч с вечно мрачной сестрой Чарльза.

— Ничего страшного, просто скучает по дому, никак не привыкнет к местной жизни, — беспечно отвечает Чарльз.

Эрику кажется, что за прошедший учебный год второкурсница уже давно привыкла бы и что причина совсем не в этом, но молчит. Чарльз явно не отличается особой внимательностью по отношению к чужим настроениям — или, по крайней мере, к настроениям Рейвен, — но, в конце концов, во внутрисемейные разборки Эрик уж точно не полезет.

Чем больше он общается с Чарльзом, тем меньше понимает, как ему вообще удавалось жить без возможности обсудить с кем-то нематериальную, но такую важную составляющую своей жизни. Как-то раз он вслух высказывает свое удивление по поводу того, как быстро они сдружились (и то, что он выносит эту тему на обсуждение, да еще и _словами через рот,_ тоже о многом говорит), но Чарльз отвечает, что в этом нет ничего странного и что чудики должны держаться друг друга в мире нормальных людей. Наверное, он прав.

***

Это конец. Надо же было так облажаться. Господи. Они ее уроют.

Хотя ей уже почти все равно. Пусть уроют…

Нет!.. Она расскажет ему. Сегодня же. Он поможет, он всегда знает, что делать, ей нужно только достучаться до него. Надо только пережить эту ночь, когда они узнают, что она натворила…

***

Эрик дочитывает статью по проектированию турбин, лежа на кровати и щурясь в полумраке, когда экран телефона загорается новым сообщением.

_«Ты занят?»_

Чарльз. Эрик думает, не подгрузить ли фэйсбук на случай, если предстоит длительная переписка, но потом передумывает и отбивает ответное сообщение.

_«Дочитываю Райнера, но вообще не особенно»._

Он кладет телефон себе на грудь и снова берет в руки листы с распечатанной статьей, но успевшие привыкнуть к яркому экрану глаза теперь отказываются различать текст. Ну вот, придется все-таки встать и включить свет: за окном мрачный ноябрь, уже почти стемнело, а он и не заметил.

_«Я могу к тебе прийти?»_

Эрик непонимающе щурится. За прошедшие недели как-то так сложилось, что им не требуются специальные приглашения, чтобы ходить друг к другу на этажи. Что это с Чарльзом? Еще и не говорит, в чем дело…

_«Конечно»._

Через минуту раздается стук в дверь, и Чарльз заглядывает внутрь. Эрик садится на кровати:

— Заходи. Что ты хотел?

— Эрик, у меня к тебе важный вопрос, перерастающий в просьбу, но ты можешь отказаться, и я пойму, — быстро произносит Чарльз и застывает, закрыв за собой дверь.

Эрик молча смотрит на него несколько секунд.

— Так, садись и рассказывай нормально. Какой вопрос?

Чарльз приземляется в кресло у стола, теребит себя за рукава, оглядывается, зажигает настольную лампу и отворачивает ее в сторону окна, стряхивает какие-то пылинки с колен. Эрик никогда не видел его таким нервным. Что происходит?

— Я много думал, — начинает Чарльз, сцепив пальцы в замок и зажав их между коленями. — Над твоими словами по поводу выброшенных в трубу лет, помнишь? И понял, что ты прав, мне надо развивать мою способность. По крайней мере, стоит попытаться это сделать.

Эрик медленно кивает.

— Ты… можешь мне помочь? — спрашивает Чарльз.

— Как? — поднимает брови Эрик.

— Я не знаю пока, как именно. Но, мне кажется, у нас могло бы получиться. Как минимум, ты примерно знаешь, чего от меня ждать.

— Хорошо, давай попробуем, — Эрик наклоняет голову.

— Что? — восклицает Чарльз. — Ты согласен? Не боишься, что я влезу и увижу что-нибудь не то?

Он как будто пытается убедить Эрика отказать ему.

— Я тебе не какой-нибудь обычный человек, чтобы бояться без повода, — отмахивается Эрик.

Это ложь: конечно, ему не хочется, чтобы Чарльз «увидел что-нибудь не то» — дико и странно, да, но Эрик успел привязаться, что ли, к нему, и предпочел бы держать понимание этого при себе до тех пор, пока сам не разберется в происходящем; однако, судя по всему, Чарльзу банально не хватит навыка, чтобы действительно залезть к нему в голову.

— К тому же, если ты и увидишь что-нибудь из моих суперсекретных данных, то я всегда смогу в ответ отъесть немного от твоей силы, — с хищной улыбкой обещает Эрик.

Чарльз смеется:

— А, ну тогда все в порядке, в долгу друг перед другом не останемся. Ну что, я попробую спроецировать?

— Ты _что_ попробуешь?

— В смысле, попробую… Ну, показать тебе какую-нибудь картинку. Не могу придумать ничего лучше, чтобы потренироваться. Что ты на это скажешь?

— А как ты себе это представляешь? — интересуется Эрик.

— Не знаю, — Чарльз пожимает плечами. — Давай так: я сейчас в течение, скажем, минуты попробую тебе что-то проецировать, а ты постарайся как-нибудь максимально раскрыться, ладно? А потом сверим результаты. Скажи, как будешь готов.

— Ладно, — соглашается Эрик (а что ему еще делать?) и откидывается назад, упираясь спиной в стену.

«Постарайся максимально раскрыться»? Что это еще за инструкции такие? Эрик просто устраивается как можно удобнее, кладет руки ладонями вверх, закрывает глаза и расслабляется.

— Я готов. Начинай.

Чарльз не отвечает ему. Несколько секунд ничего не происходит, и Эрик старается одновременно и игнорировать данные органов чувств, и как можно сильнее расширить свое восприятие, чтобы уловить входящий сигнал и ни с чем его не спутать.

А потом вдруг думает о чем-то… Это сложно описать. Холод-синева-завихрения, под веками темными пятнами мерцает что-то мглистое, покрытое рябью, исчерченное ясным-гладким-упругим…

— Ну как? — вдруг раздается голос Чарльза.

— Что, минута уже прошла? — Эрик удивленно выныривает и открывает глаза.

Чарльз сидит, наклонившись, пальцы сжимают виски; кажется, он стал немного бледнее.

— Да. Вроде. Ты что-нибудь видел? — роняет он короткие, рубленые фразы.

Неужели это требует настолько большой концентрации?

Эрик пытается связать то, что он — не видел, но _чувствовал_ — в единую картинку, но она расползается, как тлеющая ткань, не давая себя рассмотреть или хотя бы узнать.

— Это было что-то сложное, я не могу… — сознается он. — Может быть, попробуешь скинуть мне что-нибудь полегче? Изображение предмета, например?

Чарльз кивает и морщится:

— Хорошая мысль. Начать с простого, да. А то я тебе там морской порт нарисовал. С кораблями и чайками… Перебор, — он снова кривится и массирует виски.

— Ах, так вот что это было, — усмехается Эрик. — Перебор, да. Попробуем снова, или тебе хватит?

— Какое «хватит»! Я только начинаю расходиться. Давай еще, — Чарльз с упрямым азартом встряхивается и снова устраивается в той же позе, приставив руки к вискам.

Эрик снова закрывает глаза и внимательно вслушивается, всматривается в расплывающиеся красные пятна под веками. На этот раз нет ни сумбура, ни непонятной, зыбкой синестезии, и по прошествии минуты он спрашивает:

— Дерево?

— Да! — в восторге восклицает Чарльз. Он практически светится от радости. — Дерево! А ты понял, которое? Давай, добей меня, скажи, что понял.

— Ээ… — он пытается вспомнить впечатление, так быстро стирающееся из памяти — как случайно брошенное слово или капля дождя, повисающая в тумане.

Ну же… Тонкие сухие ветки, потемневший ствол…

— Неужели все тот же сухой вяз перед лекторием? — Эрик скептически поднимает бровь.

Чарльз энергично кивает:

— Да, тот самый. Он начал сохнуть еще до того, как я поступил, представляешь? Но это был он, да.

— …Потрясающе, — медленно произносит Эрик и сощуривается. — Потрясающе, — повторяет он. — Это правда работает.

Взгляд Чарльза как будто становится мягче, и причину расшифровать нетрудно: кто-то в полной мере сумел разделить с ним знание о самой удивительной вещи в его жизни.

— Еще раз? — предлагает Эрик.

— Если ты не против?

— Конечно, нет.

***

Чарльз проецирует еще пару картинок, и Эрик не может рассмотреть надпись на корешке книги и цвет собачьей шерсти, но в целом эксперимент более чем успешен. После этого они меняют тактику: теперь уже Эрик как можно четче воображает себе что-нибудь, а Чарльз пробует «найти» картинку в его голове. Получается почти так же хорошо, и Эрик все еще вполсилы тревожится, что Чарльз увидит что-нибудь не то, но он так _светится_ радостью, ведь _да, работает,_ что Эрик не может заставить себя прервать эксперимент.

— Шахматная ладья. С резной верхушкой. Белая. Слоновая кость? — Чарльз трет глаза рукой: их сеанс длится уже больше часа, и Эрик даже не представляет себе, насколько тот устал.

— Да, — подтверждает Эрик и всматривается в его лицо. — Может, закончим на сегодня? Ты уже на смерть похож.

— Давай последнюю? — просит Чарльз. — Пожалуйста? Или ты больше не хочешь?

Эрик подумывает отказать, но Чарльз применяет специальный прием «щенячьи глазки», и он со вздохом сдается.

— Последнюю, ладно. Кто кому?

— Давай я тебе, — Чарльз хватается за виски и сощуривается в попытке сконцентрироваться.

Эрику приходит в голову одна мысль.

— Подожди, может быть, тебе стоит при этом касаться меня?

Классно прозвучало, ага.

— В том смысле, что… Когда я вытягиваю у кого-нибудь энергию, это гораздо проще сделать, если есть контакт кожи к коже или хотя бы к одежде. Не знаю, почему. Может, в твоем случае тоже сработает?

Подумав секунду, Чарльз кивает:

— Хорошая мысль. Жалко, что только сейчас сообразили, надо было бы раньше.

Он с деловитым видом подъезжает в кресле к кровати; Эрик подается вперед, отлипнув от стены, и Чарльз, примерившись, осторожно касается двумя пальцами его левого виска.

— Готов?

Его лицо так близко, синие глаза так полны доверия — черт возьми, он _доверяет_ Эрику, нашел, кому…

Так близко...

Эрик поспешно кивает, чтобы не думать о тепле чужого прикосновения (ну а вдруг, а вдруг все-таки прочитает?), снова закрывает глаза, и через несколько секунд слева как будто расцветает горячий цветок, золотыми нитями стекающий прямиком в его мозг.

Эрик уже привычно раскрывается, готовый принимать сигнал, но свечение становится все сильнее, ярче, настойчиво заслоняет собой чистый темный экран его внутреннего взора. Может, это и есть картинка? Жидкое, густое, тягучее золото заполняет его изнутри, начинает слепить, лезет в глаза, и только в самое последнее мгновение он понимает, _что это такое…_

Чарльз сдавленно вскрикивает и отшатывается, схватившись за голову.

Дьявол, дьявол, только не это, но он же не знал, откуда он мог знать…

— Чарльз! — зовет его Эрик и чувствует, как внутри плещется, растекается, растворяется чужая энергия, чужая сила; с ней приходит тяжеловесная, довольная сытость, и Эрика начинает тошнить.

— Чарльз!..

Тот в инстинктивном стремлении спрятаться сползает с кресла и забивается в угол между столом и шкафом, по-прежнему держась за голову и крепко зажмурившись.

Эрик вскакивает с кровати, делает шаг к нему:

— Чарльз, послушай…

— Нет, Эрик, не подходи ко мне! — он выставляет вперед ладонь, шипя сквозь негромкие рваные стоны на каждом выдохе.

— Я не хотел, — Эрик опускается на колени в двух метрах от него. — Честное слово, я не хотел, я бы ни за что не стал…

— Пхах! — то ли кашлем, то ли смехом прерывает его Чарльз. — Вспомни, как мы… познакомились… стал бы, да еще как…

Эрик хочет разозлиться, оскорбиться, но не может. Потому что Чарльз прав. Потому что именно на Эрике лежала ответственность за то, чтобы никто не пострадал, случайно или нет.

— Просто… просто не трогай меня, — Чарльз снова стискивает голову обеими руками. — Эрик, пожалуйста, уйди, мне очень больно.

По сосудам растекается золотая, питающая сила. Эрик чувствует себя каннибалом.

Он поднимается на ноги и выходит из комнаты, захватив куртку.

Девять вечера, на улице темно и холодно. Эрик застегивает куртку и отправляется наматывать круги по полю для гольфа, позволяя ветру насквозь продувать голову. Эмоции Чарльза пульсируют в нем, он не может не чувствовать их, не может не чувствовать его восторг, надежду, радость новизны, не может не видеть себя — не таким, какой он есть, а немного лучше, немного достойнее. И осознание этого сделало бы Эрика в тысячу раз счастливей, но надо всеми позитивными эмоциями и впечатлениями обволакивающим удушающим смогом висит страх, почти животный _ужас_ того момента, когда тело Чарльза поняло, что происходит. Когда Чарльз понял, что Эрик только что практически откусил ему голову.

Ненарочно, неспециально, но факт остается фактом: проецируя и концентрируясь на передаче сигнала, на связи, Чарльз ненароком предложил Эрику, фактически поднес на блюдечке и впихнул в руки всю свою жизненную силу, а вечно полуголодный Эрик, даже того не осознавая, не смог отказаться.

Его тошнит. И будет тошнить еще сильнее: нельзя есть тех, кого ты признал своими.

Эрик до упора шляется по полю по щиколотку в слякоти и возвращается в корпус в самый последний момент, буквально за несколько минут до комендантского часа. Чарльза в его комнате уже нет.

***

Эрик едва доживает до утра. Его лихорадит и несколько раз рвет, так что б _о_ льшую часть ночи он проводит в ванной в конце коридора, полулежа на кафельном полу. Он почти не замечает, что происходит вокруг, в темноте. Один раз появляется кто-то участливый (скорее, просто невовремя захотевший поссать), но Эрику удается его прогнать. Он не помнит, как.

Гулкие удары сердца с почти слышимым хлюпаньем гонят по его телу отобранную энергию, торопясь как можно скорее распространить золотую отраву, вогнать ее в каждую клетку. Не зная, что это яд. Все то же жирное чувство сытости похоже на нарушение страшнейшего табу.

Эрику не было так плохо с тех пор, как он случайно забрал немного энергии у матери. Но тогда он быстро сообразил, что что-то не так, да и управлять способностью еще не очень умел, поэтому не успел много вытянуть, и мама отделалась плохим, ворчливым настроением, а сам Эрик — головокружением и повышением температуры на градус. Вкупе с, конечно, жутчайшим чувством стыда и омерзения, так дико смешанных с неопровержимым понятием еды.

Но в этот раз он не столько всухую проглотил ложку сахара, сколько засыпал себе в глотку сразу целый пакет. И теперь задыхается.

Эрик всегда легче отделывается, чем доноры: в конце концов, ощущение не той группы крови до тех пор, пока энергия не усвоится, — это не так страшно в сравнении с относительно долгоиграющими последствиями хотя бы небольшой дырки в ауре.

Он не хочет даже думать, что сейчас происходит с Чарльзом.

В начале седьмого Эрик заставляет себя подняться, умыться и доползти до своей комнаты: не хватало еще, чтобы в ванную примчалась утренняя толпа и начала плясать у него на голове. Оказавшись в комнате, он запирает дверь и как можно осторожнее опускается на кровать. Запираться нельзя, прогуливать — тем более, но сегодня дорогим профессорам придется обойтись без него.

Эрик погружается в дрему, дыхание больно скребет по раздраженному горлу.

***

Он просыпается через несколько часов и долго лежит, не шевелясь. По ощущениям сейчас где-то девять, еще есть шанс попасть на учебу, но его тошнит от одной только мысли. Эрик засыпает обратно.

Он болтается между сном и явью, как обломок потерпевшего крушение судна, который все никак не может пойти ко дну.

Эрик смотрит на лежащий рядом с подушкой телефон. Или три телефона. Он медленно подбирает один из них непослушной рукой, открывает поле для набора сообщения. Буквы на клавиатуре устроили броуновское движение, но в конце концов отупелое упрямство берет верх.

_«Как ты?»_

Вроде бы он отправляет сообщение Чарльзу.

Эрик просыпается еще сколько-то раз и шлет новые смски. Или ему снится, что шлет: слишком тяжело различить, что к чему относится. Может, он отправил сотню, может, ни одной.

Сон окончательно уходит в районе полудня. Эрик смотрит на экран телефона, но тот безразлично пустует.

Написать еще раз? Или позвонить? Или оставить в покое? Но вдруг ему нужна помощь?

«Не от тебя же», — насмехается едкий голос внутри, но Эрик игнорирует его и все-таки набирает еще одно сообщение.

_«Как ты себя чувствуешь?»_

Резкий сигнал неожиданно бьет по мозгам, Эрик вздрагивает и берет телефон, брошенный было обратно на кровать. Отправителем указан Чарльз.

_«ты что натворил нахрен?»_

Эрик глядит на экран и пытается осмыслить происходящее. _Это не Чарльз._

Он поднимается на ноги, немного покачиваясь, отпирает дверь и как можно быстрее выходит в коридор. Комната Чарльза расположена этажом ниже, и он скатывается по лестнице, почти бежит по коридору и без стука распахивает нужную дверь.

Его встречают круглейшие глаза Хэнка.

— Ой. Эрик! Я не знаю, что с ним, он…

— Отойди, — хрипловато произносит Эрик.

Он отодвигает Маккоя, вставшего было ему навстречу, и в полтора шага оказывается у одной из двух кроватей.

— Принеси воды. Это ты писал с его телефона?

— Нет, — высоченный парень съеживается под яростным взглядом Эрика. — Это Рейвен, его сестра, знаешь ее? Пробралась сюда, посмотрела на него, залезла в телефон, а потом тут же пропала.

— Неважно, — отворачивается от него Эрик. — Воду неси.

Хэнк выходит в коридор, а Эрик осторожно присаживается на край кровати, наклоняясь над замотавшимся в одеяло Чарльзом. Он лежит на боку, из-под белья видно только часть лица; Эрику не нужно касаться сероватой кожи, чтобы чувствовать исходящий от нее жар.

Маккой возвращается с глубокой тарелкой, явно спертой с кухни. Он неуверенно протягивает ее Эрику:

— Я не думаю, что он хочет, чтобы его тро…

— Молчи, у него мигрень, — тихо шипит Эрик. — Добудь какую-нибудь ткань.

Хэнк ставит тарелку на один из столов и идет к гардеробу. Эрик осторожно берет Чарльза за плечо и мягко тянет на себя, чтобы перевернуть на спину. Тот бессознательно упирается, прижимая подбородок к груди, но Эрик вытягивает из-под него подушку, перекладывает ее на стол и продолжает тянуть, пока Чарльз все-таки не оказывается на спине. Он кривится и сжимает веки, но Эрик заставляет себя действовать, а не страдать по этому поводу. Он берет угол одеяла и подсовывает под голову Чарльзу так, чтобы заставить того разогнуть и расслабить напряженную шею.

— Вот, — сзади раздается негромкий низкий голос Хэнка, и в поле зрения Эрика появляется чистая белая майка. — Что-то еще?

Эрик качает головой.

— Учиться иди. Если поторопишься, успеешь на семинар Бишопа.

— Но…

— Я за ним послежу.

Хэнк неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу у Эрика за спиной, но в конце концов подбирает сумку и выходит.

Эрик смачивает ткань в холодной воде, отжимает и аккуратно кладет Чарльзу на лоб, стараясь не касаться его руками: вдруг это что-нибудь спровоцирует, и он навредит еще сильнее? Уже ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.

В Эрике клокочет ярость. Какого хрена Рейвен нашла время на то, чтобы слать ему сообщения, но не удосужилась помочь брату? А Хэнк? Пусть Маккой отважно продолбал первый блок занятий, он только и делал, что сидел и нервничал, пока Чарльз страдал от мигрени, совсем один. Эрик злится и распаляется все сильнее, потому что как только отвлечется, то вспомнит, отчего началась эта мигрень и кто виноват в том, что Чарльз сейчас лежит полутрупом и едва функционирует.

Он наверняка не захотел бы, чтобы Эрик сейчас с ним сидел, если судить по его вчерашним словам. Но на кого его оставлять? И что тогда будет делать сам Эрик? Торчать у себя в комнате? Черта с два.

Он приподнимает тяжелое одеяло, чтобы нормально открыть голову и плечи Чарльза, и видит, что тот все еще во вчерашней одежде. Даже обувь не стал снимать. Видимо, как и Эрик, сразу упал на кровать и провалился в сон

Сочувственно наморщив нос, Эрик скидывает одеяло к стене, а потом стаскивает ботинки, вынимает ремень и расстегивает верхние пуговицы рубашки. Это могло бы происходить так чувственно, но сейчас его действиях нет ни намека на что-то _такое,_ только желание хоть немного облегчить Чарльзу жизнь.

После этого Эрик набрасывает покрывало и устраивает руки Чарльза поверх него, все еще следя за тем, чтобы не касаться открытых участков кожи.

Ну вот. Больше он все равно не знает, что положено делать при мигренях.

Так проходит несколько часов. Эрик раздумывает, не позвать ли кого-нибудь из медпункта, но потом вспоминает слова Чарльза о том, как никто так и не понял, что делать с мигренями. Вряд ли и сейчас поймут, поэтому он лишь наливает себе на кухне стакан воды и сидит на стуле у кровати, то и дело освежая компресс и попутно пытаясь отойти от не самой веселой ночи в его жизни.

Отличное «утро после», что тут еще сказать.

***

Она сидит на полу в своей комнате, привалившись спиной к двери, и давится злыми слезами. Почему, ну почему? Только она решилась наконец поговорить с ним, донести словами, почему ей так плохо, почему ее так тошнит от всего этого… Сумела вернуться на кампус под утро, пробралась в мужское общежитие, но именно сейчас, когда он нужен ей сильнее всего…

Она утирает слезы ладонью, но это не помогает, они продолжают литься, как будто тело решило избавиться от всей влаги, которая только в нем есть.

Это конец. У нее полтора месяца на то, чтобы все вернуть им. До рождественских праздников. Или они сделают нечто ужасное.

Но как вернуть, где достать?

Никак, нигде. У нее остается только один выход. Мерзкий, ужасный, страшный, но выход. Зато она не позволит им сказать последнее слово.

Она поднимается с пола, машинальными движениями умывается, берет сумку и идет на учебу. Она бы удивилась, как в некоторой степени _легко_ стало после того, как она подумала о таком решении, если бы ей уже не было настолько все равно.

Это конец.

У нее полтора месяца.

***

Чарльз все еще спит. Или не спит, тут трудно понять; вполне вероятно, что он настолько близок к тому, чтобы быть в сознании, насколько это возможно, просто у него не хватает сил, чтобы пробиться сквозь боль. Иногда, очень редко, он тихо скулит, но больше ничего не происходит.

В четыре часа Эрик поднимается со стула. Через десять минут у инженеров закончится учебный день; Хэнк, несомненно, сразу примчится сюда, и Эрику будет, на кого оставить Чарльза, уж менять компресс-то Маккой наверняка догадается.

А Эрику лучше не быть здесь в тот момент, когда Чарльз проснется. Им в любом случае нужно будет поговорить о произошедшем, но делать это сегодня не имеет смысла.

— Эрик.

Он останавливается, уже потянувшись к дверной ручке, и смотрит через плечо. Чарльз устало глядит на него из-под припухших век.

В голове теснят друг друга десятки вопросов, но надо всеми огромной горящей надписью висит: «И что теперь?»

Проползает несколько секунд, пока Чарльз собирается с силами, и наконец он повторно разлепляет сухие губы:

— Воды?..

Ну конечно. Идиот.

Он совсем недавно заново наполнял свой стакан, и в нем еще плещется достаточно жидкости; Эрик возвращается к кровати и после секундного замешательства одной рукой осторожно помогает Чарльзу приподнять голову и повернуть ее набок.

Пока Чарльз неловко и неудобно пьет, Эрик с облегчением понимает, что жар, кажется, спадает. Все еще влажные от пота волосы липнут к руке, но кожа уже перестала то сереть, то краснеть и медленно, но верно возвращается к своему обычному цвету.

Хорошо. Не так страшно будет теперь его оставить.

Эрик ставит стакан на стул, чтобы Чарльзу проще было до него дотянуться, и выпрямляется, поворачиваясь к двери. Он уже готов сделать первый шаг к выходу, когда на его запястье смыкаются холодные пальцы.

Эрик замирает и наклоняет голову. Естественно, ему не видно Чарльза, но он не может заставить себя повернуться и взглянуть ему в лицо.

Секунда. Две. Три. Оба застыли, как извлеченный из времени миг, как тончайший срез горной породы.

Чарльз чуть сжимает его запястье и отпускает. Эрик без слов доходит до двери и смотрит назад, только когда переступает порог, но Чарльз уже закрыл глаза. Разговор окончен, не успев начаться.

Эрик замечает Хэнка, случайно бросив взгляд в окно на лестнице уже своего корпуса. Тот почти бегом приближается ко входу в Старый корпус и заходит внутрь. Удовлетворенно кивнув, Эрик возвращается к себе в комнату.

***

Эрик встречает Чарльза на следующий день. Вернее, не столько встречает, сколько врезается в него на лестнице в главном лектории кампуса.

— Ой. Эрик! Ребят, я вас позже найду, — Чарльз быстро бросает своим друзьям, но уже через полсекунды снова смотрит на Эрика с таким видом, будто боится, что тот убежит.

— Пойдем скорее, — он хватает его за рукав и тянет ко входу в зал, обгоняя поток студентов.

Эрик не успевает ни словесно отреагировать, ни даже определить, что происходит. Он ожидал от Чарльза — избегания, наверное? Отстраненности? Но не «Ой, пойдем скорее», не физического контакта, ничего из этого.

Они входят в зал и поднимаются к верхним рядам амфитеатра: достаточно низко, чтобы не оказаться на галдящей и бросающейся жеваной бумагой «галерке», но достаточно высоко, чтобы не привлекать внимание того, кто собрался им сегодня вещать.

Эрику удается как следует взглянуть на Чарльза только после того, как они усаживаются. Тот выглядит более бледным и усталым, чем обычно, но, по крайней мере, достаточно живым для того, чтобы пойти на занятия. Это вселяет надежду.

— Я хочу перед тобой извиниться, — вдруг произносит Чарльз, искоса глядя на Эрика.

— …Что? — спрашивает он после паузы. — Мне кажется, это должны были быть мои слова.

Вокруг них переговариваются рассаживающиеся студенты, обсуждают, что такое администрация вдруг надумала сообщить старшим курсам. Чарльз его не слышит.

— Я не хотел… так говорить. То, что я сказал. Я не хотел, — говорит он, глядя на сложенные на коленях руки. — Я так на самом деле не думаю. Просто мне действительно было очень больно — и страшно. Я хотел объяснить тебе вчера, но у меня не было сил говорить, представляешь? — он невесело смеется. — Никогда так не жалел о том, что не научился проецировать раньше.

Так вот зачем он вчера схватил его за руку. Вот о чем должен был быть несостоявшийся разговор.

К кафедре выходит проректор, голоса стихают.

— Подожди, — шепотом произносит Эрик. — Теперь моя очередь себя обвинять. Я мог догадаться, что это плохо кончится.

— Как? — Чарльз устало смотрит на него, немного наклоняясь в его сторону, чтобы не приходилось повышать голос.

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Эрик. — Но из нас двоих _я_ дольше работаю с энергиями, мог бы предположить, что что-то пойдет не так.

Кажется, проректор говорит о чем-то довольно важном — вроде о риске эпидемии чего-то там в условиях наступающей зимы, — но у Эрика с Чарльзом есть значительно более насущная тема для обсуждения.

— Как ты думаешь, что именно произошло? Что пошло не так — в ретроспективе?

Эрик трет рукой лицо, размышляя.

— Я сейчас попробую объяснить, как я это вижу, а потом ты скажешь, с чем не согласен, хорошо?

Чарльз кивает; Эрик чуть ближе пододвигается к нему: не хватало еще, чтобы кто-нибудь подслушал.

— Я полагаю, что наши способности… — он подбирает слово, — схожи. В том плане, что и ты, и я управляем энергией, только я воздействую на ауры, то есть, те же энергетические поля, а ты — на нейронные связи.

Эрик вспоминает еще кое-что. Возможно, как раз поэтому он не смог тогда отпить от ауры Чарльза. Просто она не совсем обычная и не совсем непохожая на его собственную энергию.

Чарльз чуть сощуривается, неотрывно глядя на проректора.

— И при применении этих способностей мы оба открываем своего рода каналы, по которым может перетекать энергия, — продолжает Эрик.

Чарльз вдруг смотрит на него своими синющими глазами:

— Хочешь сказать, что дотянулся до меня… _тентаклями_ по каналу, открытому моей проекцией?

— Думаю, что так, — Эрик кивает. — Потому что для того, чтобы _сознательно_ пить у тебя энергию, мне пришлось бы построить собственный канал. А тут он уже был открыт, и поэтому я… В общем, мораль такова, что мне нужно лучше отслеживать происходящее.

Некоторое время Чарльз обдумывает сказанное, молча снимая со своего свитера пару темных волосков.

— Ты всегда «ешь»? — наконец произносит он тихим голосом.

Эрик сводит брови.

— Технически, нет. Только когда мне не хватает энергии.

Чарльз смотрит на него:

— Задам вопрос иначе: как часто тебе не хватает энергии?

Иногда Эрик пытается вообразить себе, каково живется тем, у кого есть стержень. Каково это: иметь собственный источник подпитки, работать на своем генераторе, хотя бы иногда не зависеть от поступающего извне ресурса. Если для всего остального человечества мир — это одна большая столовая, которую они даже не замечают, то Эрик каждый раз словно вываливается в открытый космос с полупустым баллоном кислорода и невнятными инструкциями, в каком направлении расположена следующая станция дозаправки.

— Почти постоянно, — отвечает он.

— Мой друг, это ужасно, — огорченно выдыхает Чарльз и на секунду сжимает его локоть. — Должен же быть способ это исправить!

— Да как это исправишь? — устало отмахивается Эрик.

Как будто он ни разу в жизни не думал, как вернуть себе этот стержень, как перестать зависеть от других… Но ответа нет. Его не существует.

— Я не знаю, — Чарльз растерянно качает головой. — Но должен быть выход. Ты такого не заслуживаешь.

Эрик скептически смотрит на него. Они так близко, что еще немного — и он окосеет.

Никто никогда не сочувствовал ему. Конечно, во многом потому, что никто не _знал,_ но факт остается фактом. И Эрик не нуждается в том, чтобы его жалели, правда не нуждается…

…Но Чарльз не столько сочувствует, сколько понимает. Нет, не понимает, но честно _пытается понять._

И это дорогого стоит.

Замолчавший Чарльз смотрит на него со смутным ожиданием. В памяти всплывает позавчерашний вечер, когда украденная у него энергия болталась по телу Эрика, вынуждая переживать личные впечатления Чарльза — в том числе и о нем самом.

Не такое уж и смутное ожидание… И расстояние между ними еще меньше, чем позавчера, буквально совсем немного податься вперед…

— Голубки, завязывайте пялиться! — вдруг раздается свистящий шепот прямо над ухом.

Эрик и Чарльз отшатываются друг от друга под сдавленное гыгыканье сидящих на следующем ряду. Эрик посылает их жестом, и после недолгого обсуждения студенты все-таки перескакивают на новую тему, но момент если и был, то уже безнадежно упущен.

Они смотрят на проректора, едва вслушиваясь в его слова.

— Ты в порядке? — наконец спрашивает Эрик; этот вопрос он в любом случае обязан задать.

— Лучше, чем вчера, — пожимает плечом Чарльз. — Только эмоции до сих пор как будто слегка приглушены. И — у меня немного лезут волосы, но уже почти перестали.

— Вот черт, — хмурится Эрик.

— Да ладно, — Чарльз с улыбкой поднимает бровь. — Перспектива раннего облысения меня, конечно, не особо прельщает, но переживу.

***

Следующим вечером Эрик идет в общагу в сгустившейся темноте; и опять получается так, что его путь лежит мимо двух театров, и Эрик останавливается и с подозрением смотрит на подсвеченные здания, вспоминая то непонятное чувство, которым его накрыло тут несколько недель назад. После секундной заминки он сворачивает с дорожки и напрямик шагает к театрам, стараясь не наступать в слишком уж глубокие лужи на омертвевшем газоне.

Ощущение возникает вновь. Как будто его опутывают невидимые струны, и кто-то едва уловимыми движениями касается этих струн, заставляя их отзываться.

Нахмурившись, Эрик по щиколотку в грязи описывает полный круг и в результате останавливается у прохода между двумя зданиями. Он крыт брезентом, и на отсыревшей земле кучей свален инвентарь, недостаточно ценный для того, чтобы выбивать под него место в подсобках театров. Или просто влагостойкий. От собственно прохода осталось лишь название: насквозь здесь не пробраться.

Эрик медленно заходит под навес. Вокруг свалены горы досок, части старых декораций, детали мебели; Эрик все сильнее углубляется в тесный лабиринт, бросая осторожные взгляды на темные контуры предметов. Честное слово, от этих ощущений всего можно ожидать…

Еще один шаг, и Эрика _окатывает_ волной такой мощи, что он едва может устоять на ногах. Все вокруг взрывается ярко-золотым, слепящим даже сквозь зажмуренные веки, и теперь Эрик стоит уже только потому, что его практически _держит в воздухе_ просачивающаяся в его тело энергия, закручивающаяся в его солнечном сплетении одним тугим искрящимся вортексом.

Спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя, Эрик сжимает зубы и заставляет себя сделать шаг назад. Потом еще один. Сияние становится слабее и пропадает совсем, и пространство тонет в кромешной тьме, пока глаза Эрика снова не привыкают и он не начинает различать предметы.

Вернее, все не совсем так.

Пространство пронизывают едва заметные золотые нити. Эрик в удивлении озирается: они тянутся по земле, стенам, даже по воздуху. Их совсем немного и они почти не различимы, но у Эрика складывается впечатление, что он должен был видеть их всегда.

А еще он сыт. Сыт настолько, насколько не был уже очень, _очень_ давно.

Он быстрым шагом выходит из-под навеса и возвращается к дорожке, ведущей в сторону общаги. Глаза все еще не привыкли к темноте после яркой вспышки, но сейчас он может даже закрыть их и все равно не сбиться с пути: ориентироваться по нитям оказывается легче, чем по всему остальному.

В общежитии он сначала заруливает на этаж Чарльза и, постучав, заходит в их с Хэнком комнату. Первое, что он видит, — это обложку книги «Высшая нервная деятельность, том третий». Надпись ему удается распознать не сразу: Чарльз растянулся на полу головой к двери, держа книгу на вытянутых руках, и заголовок предстает Эрику вверх ногами.

— Привет! — жизнерадостно восклицает Чарльз, опуская раскрытый том себе на грудь.

— Почему ты... Неважно. Привет, — отвечает Эрик и кивает лежащему на кровати Хэнку: виделись уже днем.

Тот рассеянно машет рукой и утыкается обратно в последний выпуск _«Латиноамериканского инженера»._

— У меня появилась одна идея. Во сколько ты завтра освобождаешься? — Эрик склоняется над Чарльзом.

Тот морщит лоб:

— В половину четвертого, кажется? А что?

— Дьявол, я только в пять, — недовольно хмурится Эрик и бросает взгляд в сторону Хэнка. — Мы сможем встретиться в начале шестого? Где всегда?

Площадка перед лекторием Брауна давно стала их обычным местом встречи; с приходом дождей, правда, решили дожидаться друг друга уже в холле лектория, но в целом локация осталась прежней. Удобно: и не спутать ни с чем, и расположен Браун почти в самом центре учебной части кампуса.

— Договорились, — Чарльз спокойно смотрит на него снизу вверх, не задает никаких вопросов, и Эрик бесконечно ему за это благодарен, потому что сам пока не знает, как на них отвечать.

***

Чарльз входит в холл без четверти шесть, стряхивая дождевые капли с зонта-трости. Эрик поднимается с дивана ему навстречу.

— Извини, что опоздал! Помогал Рейвен с одним отчетом, задержались.

— Ничего страшного, — отвечает Эрик, и они идут к выходу. — С ней все в порядке, кстати? Она всегда такая мрачная.

Они виделись всего несколько раз за этот семестр, но девушка успела произвести особенное впечатление. Эрик даже ни разу от нее не подпитывался, но не потому, что она сестра Чарльза, а потому, что у таких ауры обычно рано или поздно становятся неприглядно-серого цвета. По ощущениям похоже на плесневелый виноград.

Если бы она была _его_ сестрой (или если бы ему не было настолько параллельно), он бы уже давно вмешался лично. Но ему, если честно, не все равно лишь потому, что она имеет прямое отношение к Чарльзу. Кто знает, кого она потянет за собой, если — или _когда_ — пойдет на дно. Поэтому здравствуйте, тонкие намеки.

— Она просто эмоциональная и близко принимает к сердцу всякие мелочи, всегда такой была, — Чарльз пожимает плечами и раскрывает свой зонт вслед за Эриком. — Подумаешь, тест или реферат, правда? Но ей они никогда не нравились. Вот я ей и помогаю, надо же как-то через тернии к звездам идти.

Они спускаются по ступенькам и выдвигаются в сторону театров. Эрик размышляет над последней фразой Чарльза: Рейвен явно не такая помощь нужна.

— Не думал, что ей нравится экономика, — наконец произносит он.

— Это хорошая сфера науки, смежная со многими дисциплинами, она сможет многого там добиться. Так куда мы идем?

— К театрам, — Эрик сдается и переходит к более насущной теме. — Расскажи, что тебе о них известно.

— Эм? — смотрит на него Чарльз. — Неожиданный вопрос. Я не так много знаю, на самом деле. Берлинд, если можно так сказать, отпочковался от Маккартера, а тот был основан в тридцатых годах. Здание Маккартера было построено для постановок Треугольного клуба… 

— …То есть, ничего не понятно, — заключает Эрик после семиминутной лекции по истории принстонских театров.

— Эрик, ты бы сказал, раз…

— Не в этом смысле. Сейчас я тебе объясню…

Эрик рассказывает Чарльзу, что заставило его заявиться вчера к ним в комнату. Говорит о вспышке, о «вортексе», о нитях, прошивающих пространство, — сейчас он их уже не видит, но чувствует, что они снова появятся, когда он, как обычно, сконцентрируется на аурах окружающих.

— То есть, это что-то вроде ауры предметов? — неуверенно спрашивает Чарльз сквозь шум дождя.

— Возможно, — серьезно отвечает Эрик. — Мне кажется, все сколько-нибудь живое в некотором роде обладает своей аурой, включая даже землю. Похоже на магнитное поле или на потенциальную энергию. И одновременно ни на то, ни на другое. Странно, что я раньше об этом не задумывался, чувствовал же, что с деревьями все не так просто.

— Ты пробовал это пить? — Чарльз внимательно смотрит на него.

— Нет, — после паузы говорит Эрик. — Но что-то мне подсказывает, что смог бы.

Он концентрируется, пока мир не гаснет и одновременно не загорается золотым: с одной стороны сияет яркое пятно ауры Чарльза, но с другой Эрик различает тихое мерцание, сочащееся из земли и взбегающее по стволам деревьев. Он на пробу тянется к ближайшему клену, и энергия отзывается на его прикосновение, но не быстро, как юркая ртуть человеческой силы, а скорее как густая ленивая патока или смола. Просто так, походя, много собрать не удастся, но в целом это выглядит многообещающе.

— Хорошо, — кивает Чарльз. — А зачем мы туда сейчас идем?

— Хочу проверить одну теорию.

Через несколько минут они останавливаются перед Маккартером.

— Я не понимаю, в чем дело, — Эрик окидывает здание неуверенным взглядом. — Откуда здесь вся эта энергия. Думал, может быть, ситуация как-то связана с театрами или с тем, что было здесь до них, — знаешь, как заряженное «место силы»? — но из твоих слов такой вывод сделать нельзя.

— Может быть, здесь находится какой-нибудь природный источник, о котором мы не знаем? — выдвигает предположение Чарльз, когда они заходят под навес и вступают в лабиринт театрального барахла.

По телу снова начинают бегать будто бы разряды статического электричества.

— Возможно, но это не принципиально, — Эрик останавливается на крошечном клочке пространства, огороженном обветшавшими декорациями, и поворачивается лицом к Чарльзу. — Проецируй.

— А? — переспрашивает Чарльз.

Они не проецировали с тех самых пор, как...

— Теперь это не опасно, — поясняет Эрик. — Не думаю, что опасно. Я буду питаться от источника. Ты не представляешь, насколько широкий при этом выстраивается канал; если наш с тобой контакт — университетский Стоуни Брук, то этот — Ниагара. Я буду слишком занят им, чтобы тянуть энергию у тебя.

— Точно нет риска? — уточняет Чарльз, подтягиваясь и усаживаясь на сырую гипсовую капитель.

Эрик видит, что беспокойство связано не с их контактом, а с тем, не навредит ли ему подпитка от вортекса.

— Настолько точно, насколько я могу быть в чем-то уверен. Интересный побочный эффект источника в том, что у меня... не было никаких побочных эффектов.

Абсолютно ничего. Никаких примесей: ни усталости, ни тошноты, ни негатива. Чистая, неискаженная, буквально готовая к употреблению энергия.

— Проецируй, — повторяет Эрик и делает шаг назад, на то место, где стоял вчера.

Вспышка на сей раз бледнее, поток не так яростен, но этого с лихвой хватает, чтобы занять темную энергию Эрика. Чарльз стоит рядом, беспокойно всматриваясь в его лицо, и его собственное золотое свечение кажется приглушенным, как свет кометы на фоне сверхгиганта.

Эрик ободряюще кивает — в том числе и себе, — и Чарльз, помедлив, поднимает правую руку и касается двумя пальцами его виска. Слева опять распускается золотой цветок, но он больше не слепит, с легкостью перекрываемый столпом жидкого металлического света, бьющего из-под земли.

Эрика вдруг переполняет такой восторг, что он смеется, запрокинув голову. Баланс резко смещается, и он делает шаг назад, которого достаточно для того, чтобы выйти из эпицентра вортекса.

Чарльз мгновенно оказывается снова перед ним и тоже смеется со смесью облегчения и удивления, сжимает его руки, плечи, зарывается пальцами в волосы, и в голове Эрика счастливой мешаниной бьется _сработалосработалополучилось..._

— О друг мой, мне кажется, я от наплыва чувств забыл послать тебе картинку, — Чарльз смеется уже смущенно и возвращает ладони на локти Эрика.

— Ничего, по-моему, мы вышли на новый уровень, — широко ухмыляется он и вдруг спохватывается. — Все в порядке?

— Да! — Чарльз отступает назад и разводит руки в стороны, будто бы ущерб мог выразиться в физических повреждениях. — Честно скажу, я немного нервничал, но все хорошо. Мы можем с этим работать!

— Прекрасно, — оскаливается Эрик.

***

Теперь они убивают вечера не на беседы, а на тренировки. Местом их встреч является уже не Браун, а холодный проход меж двух театров. Чарльз учится проецировать и считывать, Эрик — управлять своим неуемным голодом. С каждым разом вортекс дает ему все меньше энергии: то ли Эрик его постепенно поглощает, набивая золотой силой бездну внутри себя, то ли просто привыкает к фонтанирующему потоку и он перестает быть так важен.

Но они все равно продолжают встречаться здесь, на месте золотого столба: театры расположены немного в стороне от основных студенческих троп, сезон выступлений скоро закончится, и по вечерам здесь почти никого не бывает. Соответственно, некому им помешать.

От обмена изображениями предметов они постепенно переходят к абстрактным понятиям, оттуда — к конкретным словам, словосочетаниям, фразам. К первым числам декабря они уже могут проецировать мелодии и вести диалоги. Параллельно Чарльз, незаметно приставляя пальцы к собственному виску, «считывает» своих сокурсников и просто случайных студентов. Тем не менее, он никак не использует полученную таким образом информацию и отказывается сообщать ее Эрику, ссылаясь на им же самим выдуманную «телепатическую этику»: все делается лишь ради тренировки.

Эрик невообразимо гордится Чарльзом. Иногда его даже немного пугает мысль о том, каких высот тот сможет со временем достичь. Но гордость все-таки пересиливает. И что-то еще.

Эрик не смог бы даже самому себе объяснить, почему до сих пор не сделал внятного первого шага в отношениях с Чарльзом, — пусть даже после той неудачной ночи он предполагал, каким мог бы оказаться его ответ.

Должно быть, дело в том, что на фоне всех происходящих с ними событий и открытий, всей новизны и нового опыта такие чувства… не перестают быть важными и не совсем отходят на второй план, просто… Пусть все идет, как идет.

— _...Моя душа больна томительной, неутолимой жаждой. Того же яда требует она..._ Серьезно, Чарльз? Шекспир? — поднимает бровь Эрик, на середине оборвав не свою мысль.

— Почему нет? — вслух смеется Чарльз и болтает ногами, сидя на гипсовой капители. — В конце концов, мы практически в театре. Даже в двух.

— Но не в Глобусе, — возражает Эрик. — Давай дальше.

— Есть идея! Закрой глаза, это визуалка.

Эрик опускает веки; в качестве ориентиров остаются только нити энергии, но после секундного ожидания в золотистом полумраке показывается лицо Чарльза.

Прямо перед ним.

Первым импульсом Эрик хочет открыть глаза и убедиться, что тот все еще сидит на выцветшем полотнище, накрывающем капитель, но потом передумывает, догадавшись, что это очередная проекция.

 _«Ловко»,_ — скалится он.

Чарльз улыбается в ответ; заметно, как он сосредоточен.

 _«Что конкретно ты сейчас делаешь?»_ — спрашивает Эрик.

_«Если я сравню обычную проекцию с фотографией, а эту — с вебкамерой, ты меня поймешь?»_

_«Возможно. А меня ты при этом видишь?»_

_«Да,»_ — Чарльз смотрит ему в глаза. — _«Я не знаю, какой тут конкретно механизм, но проекция в данном случае получается двусторонняя. Либо мы оба друг друга видим, либо ни один»._

Его голос немного напряжен, и Эрик уже хочет предложить завершить контакт и вернуться к чему-нибудь более простому, но тут Чарльз медленно приближается и, до последнего момента изучая его глаза, осторожно целует в губы.

Опешившего Эрика больше удивляет странное, не совсем телесное ощущение, чем тот факт, что Чарльз _только что его поцеловал. Телепатически._

Эрик выходит из контакта и смотрит уже на реального Чарльза, сидящего в стороне от него на куске гипса. Тот улыбается одновременно неуверенно и шкодливо.

— Интересно получилось, что скажешь? — обманчиво легким тоном спрашивает он.

Черт возьми, сколько времени они уже друг вокруг друга пляшут, в конце концов? Почему их тренировки должны накладывать запрет на всю остальную жизнь?

Эрик изображает задумчивость:

— Пожалуй... Но, ты знаешь, некоторые вещи я предпочитаю делать не только у себя в голове.

Чарльз со смехом тянет к нему руки, и Эрик пересекает разделяющее их пространство и наклоняется к нему. Картинка двоится, зажигаясь то сине-сумрачным, то золотым, прохладный декабрьский воздух становится почти невыносимо жарким, и Эрик успевает подумать, не выпьет ли он чужую силу, потеряв над собой контроль (еще бы не потерять, когда такое творится), но тут Чарльз обхватывает его ногами за пояс, нетерпеливо притягивая к себе, и все прочее как-то само собой теряет актуальность.

По плотному брезенту оглушительно барабанит дождь.

***

В плане Эриковой способности самым знаменательным событием декабря становится то, что он начинает «пить» деревья. Источник дает все меньше энергии, но бегущие сквозь землю и растения нити становятся отчетливее с каждым разом. Деревья значительно более инертны, чем люди, их соки текут тягуче и вдумчиво, особенно в ожидании медленно, но верно надвигающейся зимы. Поэтому забирать у них силу, наблюдая, как они примерно с той же скоростью восполняют недостаток, вытягивая энергию из земли, — весьма медитативное занятие, за которым Эрик проводит немало свободного времени, чтобы банально не умереть от истощения. Но это более чем стоит того, начиная отсутствием «ломки» ( _да, хорошо,_ это действительно в какой-то мере зависимость) и заканчивая тем, что не приходится марать руки в чужом негативе.

Эрик с иронией называет себя «вегетарианцем». Чарльз смеется и говорит, что все не так плохо.

Можно сказать, что Чарльз невероятно мешает, когда вдруг появляется — физически или ментально — и вырывает Эрика из его медитативного состояния, но Эрик даже притворяться не станет, что ему это не нравится. Особенно в случае физического появления.

Иногда его темная энергия все равно реагирует на ауру Чарльза (и других людей тоже, но Чарльза — в особенности), заинтересованно поднимая голову, однако в большинстве случаев Эрику удается вовремя купировать этот рефлекс.

Эрик все еще не может до конца свыкнуться с мыслью, что теперь почти не ест людей. Это как-то... не в его стиле. Вряд ли кому-нибудь удалось бы заставить его перейти на другой способ подпитки. Или уговорить, даже если бы это был Чарльз. Но Эрик сделал свой выбор сознательно и видит его неоспоримые плюсы, осталось только убедить свое _под_ сознание, что «вегетарианство» — это нормально.

***

— Думаю, я был бы сейчас совсем другим человеком, если бы мне случилось раньше наткнуться на такой источник, — вдруг нарушает тишину Эрик.

Снаружи опять моросит дождь, но за время тренировок они успели укрепить закуток в лабиринте меж театров и заткнуть большую часть щелей, так что холод почти не проникает внутрь. Да и зима в этом году запаздывает.

Чарльз, подумав, медленно кивает; его волосы щекочут Эрику шею.

(Интересно, в чью голову пришла светлая мысль, что кровать — это тот реквизит, который перенесет зимовку снаружи? А найти пару лишних пледов было вопросом получаса. Недостаточно тепло, чтобы полностью раздеваться, но и подскакивать и спешно запаковываться, чтобы что-нибудь себе не отморозить, тоже не нужно.)

— С другой стороны, как бы мы тогда познакомились? — произносит Чарльз.

Эрик задумывается, глядя в потолок. Его видимая часть покрыта едва заметной рябью от оседающей с неба водяной пыли.

— Не знаю. На чьей-нибудь тусовке? — предполагает он и усмехается. — Но я с тобой соглашусь, так гораздо оригинальнее.

Они как будто оказались одни в целом мире. Немного не верится, что прямо сейчас на пятнадцати квадратных километрах одновременно с ними находится восемь тысяч студентов, даже несмотря на то, что первая половина дня была проведена исключительно среди них. (Как-то раз Эрик с притворной серьезностью спросил Чарльза, не скучает ли он по тусам со своими многочисленными друзьями. Чарльз сначала посмотрел на него как на идиота, а потом поцеловал. Вопрос был снят.)

— Когда ты уезжаешь? — вдруг подает голос Чарльз.

— В смысле?

— На рождественские каникулы.

— Я останусь в кампусе, — Эрик качает головой.

Чарльз поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Шею и плечо тут же начинает холодить.

— Почему?

Эрик вздыхает.

— Маму пригласили к себе родственники на все праздники, а мы с ними… не очень ладим. Ехать через полстраны в другой штат ради того, чтобы две недели на меня неодобрительно пялились люди, которых я едва знаю? Спасибо, обойдусь.

Он чуть крепче обнимает Чарльза за плечи, чтобы тот улегся обратно.

— А ты?

— Большинство разъезжается двадцать первого, но Рейвен попросила взять билеты на пару дней позже. Не знаю, зачем, я не стал к ней лезть. Наверное, кто-нибудь из ее друзей тоже задерживается или остается. Или, ну, _друзей,_ — Чарльз обдает теплым дыханием шею Эрика. — Я не очень против побыть здесь еще два дня.

Эрик касается губами его макушки. Если Чарльз решил задержаться перед тем, как уехать домой до начала нового семестра, то кто он такой, чтобы этому противиться?

***

Однажды Чарльз заскакивает в инженерный корпус во время большого перерыва, и они вместе обедают в местной столовой. Чарльз смотрит по сторонам, и Эрик развлекает себя тем, что проверяет, как быстро Чарльз все-таки собьется и потеряет нить их беседы, слишком занятый любопытствующими влезаниями в чужие головы.

— ...осталось только узнать наверняка, разрешат ли им проводить этот — _поразительно,_ — Чарльз обрывает себя на полуслове и щурится, глядя на одного из сокурсников Эрика.

Тот как раз встал из-за столика неподалеку, чтобы уйти.

— Мм? — Эрик отпивает кофе, пряча ухмылку за стаканом: вот он и сбился.

— Ничего, просто очень... занятно наблюдать, какая в головах некоторых людей мешанина, — он кивает в сторону старшекурсника. — Вон у того, например, половина мыслей даже в текст не оформлена, а вторая половина — набор формул и уравнений, — Чарльз усмехается и разводит руками. — Первое я понимаю только интуитивно, второе не понимаю совсем — и как таких людей читать?

— Что, прямо только мешанина и уравнения? — удивляется Эрик.

— Ага, — Чарльз провожает парня взглядом. — Механика, думаю. Формула, еще одна, сейчас что-то невнятно-фрустрированное: кажется, он разрабатывает доказательство, но чего конкретно и насколько он далек от финиша, я понятия не имею. Так, а теперь он начинает выстраивать матрицу и — и я его упустил, — говорит он, когда тот выходит из столовой.

— Если бы кто-то из наших научился открывать порталы, я бы о этом знал, — в упор смотрит на него Эрик.

— Нет, он не испарился, но... Я не знаю, не могу читать мысли тех, кого не вижу, даже когда они совсем рядом, — Чарльз нервно пожимает плечами. — Не могу, и все.

Эрик поднимает брови:

— Что ж, будем исправлять.

***

Иногда Эрик чувствует себя самопровозглашенным экспертом в области телепатии. Что даже немного забавно, учитывая, что единственный телепат, которого он знает, — это Чарльз.

Тем не менее, почему-то их обоих устраивает то, как он в результате взял на себя роль ментора. И Чарльз не спорит, когда Эрик предлагает не торчать в их театральном убежище, а пройтись по кампусу.

Они делают это по отдельности, но не расходятся слишком далеко, регулярно останавливаясь и обмениваясь сигналами. Поначалу Чарльз не уверен, что сможет проецировать вслепую, но он слишком недавно начал работать со своей способностью, чтобы неправильные привычки успели окончательно пустить корни, поэтому ему вскоре удается преодолеть этот блок.

Они тренируются около часа и, постепенно увеличивая расстояния, успевают разойтись на целый квартал, прежде чем замерзают на холодном ветру и с чувством выполненного долга отправляются отогреваться в комнату Эрика.

***

Вот и все, у нее больше нет выбора. Они доберутся до нее, это точно. Но она не позволит им, не даст над собой глумиться, она успеет быстрее них. Она уже выбрала день. Сказала ему, попросила перенести… Он и спрашивать не стал. Глупый, покладистый слепец. Ей даже немного неловко так подставлять его, но, может быть, он наконец сможет хоть что-то понять.

Осталось недолго. Последняя неделя семестра…

***

…Последнюю неделю семестра они развлекаются тем, что буквально «расширяют границы сознания» Чарльза, делая расстояние между ними все больше, а сообщения — все навороченнее.

Немалая часть студентов разъезжается по домам в пятницу вечером, наскоро вытащив из рюкзаков и сумок одни учебники и напихав другие — многим придется заниматься в праздники.

В общаге становится в два раза меньше людей, и Эрик с Чарльзом отмечают это, проводя ночь в комнате Эрика; можно было бы и у Чарльза, но Хэнк решил остаться в кампусе. В любом случае, после щели между театрами даже одноместная спальня кажется им огромной. 

Прочие из тех, кто собрался уехать, отправляются по домам в субботу утром, двадцать второго декабря, и из почти пяти сотен мест в общаге занятыми остаются не более ста.

Странно видеть пустующий кампус, зато студенты совсем разбежались по междусобойчикам.

После промозглого, но бесспорно приятно проведенного дня наступает вечер.

***

Наступает вечер. Вечер финала.

Она выходит из своей комнаты и оставляет дверь открытой — уже незачем ее закрывать. Она идет по тихому коридору, едва волоча ноги, и иногда теряет равновесие и бессильно хватается за стены, но все же медленно добирается до кухни.

На их этаже кухней пользоваться нельзя, но студентки зачем-то все равно хранят там скопленные за годы тарелки, стаканы, вилки. Ножи.

Она знает. Она проверяла.

Смерч, шквал эмоций внутри нее достиг критической отметки и перестал ощущаться. Зашкалило. Внутри нее как будто больше ничего нет.

Поэтому нет смысла откладывать. Нечего терять.

Она добирается до ящиков, рывком выдвигает нужный и достает оттуда нож. Достаточно острый. Она проверяла.

Она опирается локтями о край металлической раковины и смотрит на свое искаженное изображение. Она будет стоять и смотреть, пока не упадет. Придется заляпать пол, но последнее слово останется за ней. Она повторяет это как заклинание.

Как же все-таки не хочется. Но какой у нее выбор?

Нож дрожит, конвульсивно сжатый в правой руке.

Она не может. Или может? Или не может? Должна, но может ли? Или настолько слаба и труслива?

Ее начинает трясти, она тяжело оседает на пол. Отражения в раковине больше не видно, но есть гладкое лезвие ножа.

У нее нет ни единой причины остаться и множество причин уйти, теперь нужно лишь совсем немного решимости.

***

_...А я тебе говорю, что Гегель как раз писал об этом в «Феноменологии духа», я не помню, в какой конкретно главе… Ну-ка, подожди секунду, я попробую проверить, открыта ли библиотека, у них должны быть его труды по логике и диалектике._

_Чарльз, успокойся, я согласен признать, что ты тоже прав!_ — смеется Эрик.

Чарльз не перестает его поражать. Ну какая еще библиотека?

_Нет, я все-таки попробую; мне интересно, получится ли добить туда._

Тоже верно. Через их связь Эрик наблюдает, как расширяется поле ментального обзора Чарльза: это словно обнять кого-то и чувствовать кожей, как тот глубоко вдыхает.

Чарльз раскрывается, вбирая в себя все большую площадь кампуса, как вдруг _резкий удар страха..._

 _Рейвен!_ — вскрикивает Чарльз; судя по своеобразному эху, он сделал это еще и вслух. — _Эрик, с ней что-то не так, бежим в общежитие!_

Что должно произойти настолько ужасное, чтобы Чарльз заметил это, даже несмотря на запрет Рейвен применять к ней телепатию?

Эрик находится ближе к спальным корпусам, чем Чарльз, но у дверей они оказываются одновременно и вместе взлетают по лестнице женской общаги. Эрик ни разу здесь не был, но Чарльз ориентируется с пугающей уверенностью и сразу устремляется в противоположный конец коридора, туда, где он разделяется на ванную и кухню.

От Чарльза волнами исходит страх, гонящий его вперед, и Эрик не знает, в чем его причина, пока они не влетают на кухню.

Рейвен сидит на полу с занесенным над рукой ножом. Они останавливаются перед ней, и она успевает поднять на них пустые влажные глаза, но через долю секунды Чарльз кричит Эрику и голосом, и сразу в мозг:

— _Вытяни это из нее!!!_

В первое мгновение Эрик не понимает, но Чарльз одновременно со своим _срочносрочносрочно_ проецирует ассоциацию, воспоминание об апатии, в которую он погрузился после того, как Эрик вместе с аурой отпил и от его эмоций, но лучше апатия, чем _это..._

Эрик наклоняет голову и выпускает свою энергию. Жадная до человеческой силы, она набрасывается на поблекшую ауру Рейвен, почти утопая в ней в своем стремлении _выпить, впитать в себя до конца._

Эрик как можно сильнее раскрывает свой разум, впускает в себя чужую бурю, и едва видимый сквозь серые завихрения мир вдруг едет куда-то в сторону, но Эрику нечеловеческим усилием удается устоять.

Уже очень много лет он не ощущал столько отчаяния, безысходности, страха, желания и одновременно нежелания жить. Он зажмуривается и выставляет вперед ладони — уже не забирая, а отгораживаясь, хватит, хватит, он больше не сможет...

 _Хватит, Эрик, хватит,_ — его голос превращается в голос Чарльза, он хватается за нить знакомой речи и с трудом выныривает.

— Хватит, она... Рейвен? — Чарльз садится рядом с сестрой, забирает нож из безвольных пальцев, швыряет его в сторону и стискивает ее ладони. — Слышишь меня? Она в ступоре, — он смотрит на Эрика, и тот, покачнувшись, тоже опускается на колени.

— Еще бы, — выдавливает он. — Ты... ты не представляешь, что у нее в голове.

Он сам едва представляет, уф-ф-ф...

— Давай отведем Рейвен в ее комнату, — Чарльз поднимается на ноги, поддерживая девушку.

Эрик тоже встает, его грудь распирает от неуютного ощущения слишком тесной кожи, слишком яркого света, слишком...

_«опасностьопасностьопасность»_

— Эрик?

Они уже в коридоре; он слишком узок, стены сдавливают с обеих сторон.

— Все в порядке, — выдыхает Эрик сквозь сжатые зубы. — Ее эмоции.

Ее ужас перед расправой — пока еще абстрактной, но времени так мало, они будут ждать ее сегодня, прямо сейчас, и когда поймут, что она... найдут ее и...

Еще немного, и энергия Рейвен вольется в его кровь, смешается с его телом. Он никогда не выпивал так много, так _полно,_ переварить это будет непросто...

— Вот так, — Чарльз укладывает Рейвен на кровать, устраивая ее на боку и накидывая сверху покрывало. — Если судить о том, как себя чувствовал я, она минимум до утра так пролежит.

Эрик опирается рукой о письменный стол, чтобы не упасть.

А потом его накрывает, и следующие несколько секунд выпадают из памяти.

_«...Этоединственныйвыходэтоединственныйвыходэтоединственный…»_

— Эрик!

_«этоконецконецконецконец»_

У него совсем нет сил, чтобы что-нибудь сделать, но он должен, он _должен покончить с этим,_ иначе нельзя…

— Эрик, _послушай меня…_

Он сидит на полу, схватившись за голову, потому что еще немного, и череп треснет по швам и разлетится миллиардом осколков; Чарльз перед ним и держит за плечи, потом за затылок, потом за запястья…

— Эрик, это не ты, это _не твои_ мысли, ты должен это понять, — уговаривает его Чарльз; кажется, что он уже давно это повторяет. — Вернись ко мне.

Он в разуме Эрика и наконец-то видит, чувствует все то, в чем так долго варилась его сестра. В голове Чарльза плещется «Господи, _Рейвен,_ я совсем ничего не знал», и от этого хочется _кричать._

— С тобой все хорошо, с тобой _все в порядке, ты в порядке, просто потерпи…_ — из устной речи Чарльз окончательно соскальзывает в телепатию и с каким-то остервенелым отчаянием проецирует прямо в мозг Эрика все свое тепло и поддержку.

_С тобой все хорошо_

Жуткая, тусклая сила впитывается в каждый кубический микрон его тела, и этот яд еще страшнее энергии, выпитой у «своих». Отрава смешивается с его собственными мыслями, и Эрик уже не знает, где кончается его разум и начинается чужой, сдавшийся, потерявший надежду.

— _Чарльз,_ — Эрик невероятным усилием воли отдирает руки от собственной головы и хватается за него, сжимая как можно крепче, потому что если он сейчас потеряет этот ориентир, то больше не сумеет удержаться на поверхности. — Чарльз, это не я, это _не я,_ пожалуйста, я не хочу…

И это тоже не он, это Рейвен, которая умоляла бы сейчас о помощи и заливалась слезами, если бы могла и если бы не потопила в себе эти стремления давным-давно, но Эрику всю жизнь нечего было топить, у него _нет_ таких блоков, поэтому чужое отчаяние хлещет из него несдерживаемым потоком. Нет, Эрик не плачет, но готов и на это, лишь бы отгородиться от всепоглощающей апатии и всепоглощающего же страха, которые остаются, когда впереди больше нет ничего, кроме последнего шага в пропасть.

Но он _не хочет делать этот шаг,_ он слишком _жив_ и слишком многое потеряет!..

— Это не я. Это не я… — Эрик выдыхает эти слова, как мантру.

…Приступ — его острейшая грань, гребень его волны — _проходит._

— Это не я, — уже тверже произносит Эрик, заставляя голос не дрожать.

Серая энергия растеклась и впиталась, скоро последует ответная реакция тела, и это будет _кошмарно,_ но он уже различает себя на дне омута.

— Это не ты, — подтверждает Чарльз.

Он держит Эрика за голову, внимательным взглядом выискивая что-то в его глазах.

— Все хорошо, — в сотый раз повторяет Чарльз. — Эрик. Ты со мной?

Эрик кивает в ответ:

— Да, — он замечает, что все еще судорожно сжимает плечи Чарльза, и тут же расслабляет пальцы, но не торопится пока убирать руки.

Чарльзу тоже страшно, но его страх имеет иной оттенок: Эрика трясет от чужих переживаний, но Чарльз только что чуть не потерял сестру и теперь смотрит, как от ее боли мучается лучший друг.

И еще кое-что.

Чарльз не решается напрямую, наскоком бросаться распутывать тяжелый, неподъемный клубок, в который так долго и незаметно для окружающих сматывались эмоции Рейвен, но Эрик чувствует, как его мысли нетерпеливо вертятся вокруг этого клубка, ловят случайные обрывки. Таких обрывков-впечатлений мало, и они похожи на битый витраж или дым, разгоняемый ветром, но их достаточно, чтобы понять, что довело Рейвен до ее страшного шага.

_Плохая компания. Очень плохая компания, долг, потерянные деньги, угрозы, обещания боли, снова угрозы. Страх. Чувство тяжести и горького одиночества, которое может испытывать только обремененный не совсем своей тайной в беспечной толпе незнающих._

_Отказ от будущего. Отказ от настоящего._

— Я не понимаю, — расстроенно трет виски Чарльз. — Если у нее проблемы, если ей нужны деньги, почему она не обратилась ко мне? Почему скрыла?

— Легко, — Эрику не нужно долго искать ответ на этот вопрос: он лежит на поверхности. — Она считает себя твоей должницей: за детство, за учебу, за все остальное. Просить деньги еще и на это? Сначала ей не позволила гордость, а потом она уже слишком глубоко увязла.

Он по-новому теперь видит хмурую резкую девушку. Вот что скрывалось под миловидной маской, вот что он почувствовал еще в день их первой встречи.

Чарльз смотрит на свои руки.

— Там такое чувство, как будто... Эрик, что они хотели с ней сделать? Я вижу только ее испуганное лицо в зеркале...

— Они хотели изуродовать это лицо, — болезненно хмурится Эрик. — Изрезать до неузнаваемости, «лишить светлого будущего».

— Я не понимаю, — повторяет Чарльз. — Это страшно... Чудовищно, да, но даже если бы до этого дошло, современная медицина...

— Чарльз, она хочет быть _моделью,_ — кривится Эрик. — Еще со старшей школы хотела. Больше всего на свете. Или ты и этого не знал? Какая нахрен медицина?

— Не знал, — Чарльз огорченно смотрит на сестру. — Но раз она так давно этого хочет, почему ни разу даже не заикнулась?

— А сам подумай, — огрызается Эрик, успевая подавить не свой порыв закатить глаза; он чувствует раздражение Рейвен. — С таким гениальным братом в качестве примера и его постоянным клеванием мозгов про то, как здорово учиться...

Чарльз смотрит на него непонятным взглядом.

— Думаешь, почему она запретила лезть ей в голову? Чтобы ты еще и там ее доставал нравоучениями? — продолжает Эрик.

— Господи, я как будто говорю с ней, — тихо произносит Чарльз. — Эрик, прошу, вернись ко мне.

Он чувствует, что Чарльзу дико видеть такое смешение, и устало прикрывает глаза, пытаясь заставить заимствованные эмоции не лезть на первый план.

— Я постараюсь, — вдохнув и выдохнув, он медленно и осторожно встает.

Лоб уже покрылся испариной, скоро начнется лихорадка. Но нужно успеть еще кое-что до конца этой ночи.

Не только ради Рейвен (да, ему больше не настолько плевать на нее: переживание чужих страхов творит чудеса) и не только ради Чарльза (которого она все еще может утянуть за собой, если это не прекратится). Из того, что он через Рейвен успел понять про этих отморозков (пятеро, у главаря рыжая борода), их стоит обезвредить, убрать, уничтожить. И как можно скорее. Первые два повода лишь добавляют этому порыву приятный привкус личной мести.

— Я с тобой, — вдруг говорит Чарльз.

Эрик понимает, что тот все это время следил за ходом его мысли.

— Мне кажется, я знаю, как могу тебе помочь, — продолжает Чарльз ровным деловитым тоном. — У тебя есть локация?

Эрика одновременно удивляет и не удивляет эта внезапная жесткость в его голосе. Жесткость — и жестокость по отношению к едва знакомым людям; в конце концов, это же _Чарльз,_ откуда ему…

Видимо, решил разом наверстать годы непонимания и ненарочного пренебрежения, вставшие между ним и Рейвен. Почему бы и нет? Эрик точно не станет его судить.

Совместными усилиями они аккуратно касаются уже начавшего меркнуть клубка в голове Эрика, пока им не удается выудить время и место встречи, которая была назначена Рейвен главарем. Как кровавый росчерк внизу записки, над адресом и временем висит зловещий отпечаток — обещание расплаты, если она не явится на встречу.

Чарльз звонит Хэнку, чтобы тот пришел в комнату Рейвен, и они оставляют на него присмотр за девушкой и выходят.

***

В преддверии Рождества принстонские газеты (как, впрочем, и любые другие) не любят писать о негативе, иначе хотя бы в одной из них обязательно появилась бы заметка о пятерых молодых мужчинах, в одну ночь потерявших рассудок.

Если бы те пятеро помнили как следует, что же произошло с ними в ту ночь, то рассказали бы (кому-нибудь из своих, конечно; не широкой публике же и уж точно не прессе), как на встречу с ними вместо запуганной девушки пришли два парня, после чего мир как-то потерял смысл и ясность.

Если бы те пятеро еще и _понимали,_ что с ними сделали, то... Да нет, ничего бы они не поняли, слишком сложной и хитрой была комбинация энергетического удара, отнимавшего силу и волю, и удара телепатического, который следовал за ним по тому же каналу, перечеркивая и мешая разумы, как ложка мешает кофейную пенку.

***

Эрик просыпается, с трудом разлепляя веки. Он лежит в темноте и едва может дышать, настолько воздух плотен.

Кто-то устроился рядом с ним, и по знакомому запаху кожи он понимает, что это Чарльз.

Эрик сглатывает и пытается вдохнуть глубже. Прохладная рука касается его липкого лба.

— Ш-ш. Спи.

— Душно, — шепчет он и проваливается обратно в сон.

Следующее пробуждение встречает его приятным сквозняком. Впрочем, пробуждением это трудно назвать: он вновь засыпает, не успев даже открыть глаза. Все болит усталой, ленивой болью перенапряженного тела, как будто он слетал на Марс и обратно и оценил всю прелесть перегрузок.

В третий раз он просыпается от целой гаммы настойчивых требований тела: адски хочется есть, пить и в туалет. И поменять положение, а то уже все затекло. Боль еще здесь, но ее тон значительно ровнее и служит скорее фоном для основного оркестра.

Эрик все-таки поднимает веки. Светло. Рядом лежит Чарльз, его глаза закрыты, под ними темные круги от усталости.

Эрик медленно переворачивается на другой бок и с трудом принимает сидячее положение. Они в его комнате.

— Эрик? — раздается сзади.

Он поворачивает голову. Чарльз с улыбкой тянется к нему и накрывает его руку своей.

— С Рождеством.

До Эрика доходит не сразу.

— Что? — он сначала хмурится, а потом морщит лоб. — Какое сегодня число?

— Двадцать пятое, — Чарльз с нескрываемым весельем наблюдает за лицом Эрика. — Говорю же, с Рождеством.

— Ох. Проклятье, — Эрик трет лицо руками. — Я проспал три дня?

— Сейчас середина третьего дня, — отвечает Чарльз и тоже садится, спуская ноги на пол.

— Теперь понятно, почему… Мне нужно… Мне много чего нужно, — Эрик порывается встать — откладывать больше нельзя, — но ноги его не держат.

— Подожди, я помогу, — Чарльз становится рядом с ним.

— Спасибо, я сам смогу дойти до ванной, — ворчит Эрик.

Чарльз смеется:

— А ты из этих трех дней совсем ничего не помнишь, да? Это не так важно, просто можешь не беспокоиться, довести тебя до туалета — не проблема.

Подумав немного, Эрик решает, что он предпочитает и дальше не вспоминать.

***

Пока Эрик медленно и мучительно приводит себя в порядок, Чарльз рассказывает ему о том немногом, что произошло за эти дни. После возвращения на кампус Эрик сразу же упал спать («Ты и так еле ноги переставлял, я боялся, что придется тебя тащить»), а Чарльз до упора просидел с дремавшей Рейвен, а потом оставил ее на попечение самоотверженному Хэнку и ее подруге по имени Энжел, которая, как оказалось, тоже проводит праздники в кампусе, и перебрался к Эрику («Сначала я хотел за тобой присмотреть, но потом и меня сморило»).

Эрик вообще ничего не помнит из прошедшего, как будто все обнулилось. Видимо, нагрузка оказалась слишком большой, и все силы организм бросил на восстановление.

Он наблюдает за Чарльзом, но если тот и переживал по поводу совершенного ими, то за три дня успел этим переболеть и остыть. После прикосновения к разумам и Рейвен, и тех отморозков Эрик понимает его, как никто. Ни тот, ни другой не говорят о произошедшем: эти события как будто остались в другой жизни. Вопрос закрыт.

— А что с вашей поездкой домой? — вдруг вспоминает Эрик через два часа после пробуждения.

Он сидит перед приоткрытым окном, понемногу подпитываясь от растущего перед ним клена. Дерево спит, закутавшись в зимний холод, и медленный ток его силы задает ритм и мыслям Эрика.

— Я сдал билеты, конечно, — отвечает Чарльз из своего кокона из пледов на кровати. — Нужно взять новые — нас все-таки в некотором роде ждут, наша «простуда», мешающая приехать, не может длиться вечно, — но сначала я хотел тебя кое о чем спросить.

— М-м?

Сонливое, холодное золото.

— Не хочешь поехать с нами?

Эрик поворачивает к нему голову:

— М-м?..

— Мне кажется, было бы здорово, — Чарльз водит пальцами по ворсистой поверхности пледа. — Не знаю, как-то неправильно, что ты все праздники будешь в кампусе. И, честно говоря, я не хочу тебя оставлять, — он исподлобья смотрит на Эрика. — Без семейного недоторжества я бы легко обошелся, но нужно увезти отсюда Рейвен. Ей требуется передышка, до начала семестра она сможет немного отдохнуть и прийти в себя. Рейвен предстоит заново выстраивать свои планы на будущее, лучше бы быть для этого в форме.

Эрик снова переводит взгляд на спящий клен.

— Домашние не будут против? — спрашивает он через минуту.

— Домашним было бы все равно, даже если бы я привел домой стриптизера и заставил его выпрыгивать из торта, — морщит нос Чарльз. — Не то чтобы я стал так делать. Ну. Ты понял.

Эрик усмехается и задумывается.

Ему бы не очень хотелось стать свидетелем счастливого воссоединения брата и сестры, особенно учитывая, что в одночасье вся их проблема никуда волшебным образом не пропадет. Предстоит море неловких моментов, взаимных обид, подозрений и недоговорок. Да и в том, чтобы ехать в другой штат, удовольствия не то чтобы много.

С другой стороны, если Чарльз считает, что Эрик поможет ему устоять на зыбкой почве, на которой он сейчас оказался вместе с сестрой, то Эрик готов оказать ему эту поддержку.

Да и, в самом деле, торчать до начала января в кампусе — скука смертная.

Он смотрит на Чарльза, приподняв бровь:

— Ну что, когда выезжаем?


End file.
